Girl From the Future
by lexilex17
Summary: Zoey Wilkins mission is plain, simple, and maybe even a little fun when she meets two hot southern gentlemen. But when things go wrong and she's stuck in the past, things get more than interesting. Especially when she finally returns to her time line and discovers some people she never thought she'd meet again.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you understand your mission?" My commander asked me for the fifty millionth time today. At least it seemed like fifty million.

"Yes, sir." I nodded to him, "find Harvey Bennett in his shop on the eighteenth and dispose of him and his guards."

"Very good agent Wilkins. My scientific crew have done ample amounts of research and if everything goes as planned nothing in our world should change except the drug line and supply all starting with Bennett. Even if you talk to everyone in town, nothing else should change."

The head of our mission, Mr. Bryan, handed me a manila folder, "Study the contents of this folder. While you're time traveling this will be your new identity."

My commander gave me a pat on the back, "Go home, get some rest. Come back here on Friday all ready to travel. Until then, study up that information and prepare to take out Bennett."

"Yes commander." I looked down at the folder in my hands one last time and went back to my desk in the main room.

Grabbing my coat and my bag I left the agency headed home. My mother wasn't home yet when I arrived. For this I was partially grateful. I needed a minute to think; to be alone with my thoughts.

I immediately went up to my room an eagerly pulled out the information sheets. My name was to be Abigail Moyer. I was eighteen years old and originally from New York but, following the death of my parents, I decided to move to Houston for a change of scenery. I was an only child, my mother suffering fertility issues following my birth. My father was a small farmer. Both of my parents died in a tragic house fire. Luckily for me I was in town at the time, discovering the horrid news when I returned.

"Hows it going chief?" My father asked opening up my door.

I looked up from the stack of papers sprawled out on my bed, "Good. It's a very solid story. I can definitely have this down by Friday."

"You better," he warned, "no one can know your true identity."

I nodded in agreement, "I know dad."

He turned to leave after a few moments of awkward silence but I stopped him, "Hey dad, there are so many people who have tons of experience, way more than me I-"

"You've trained so hard for this, Zoey. This is your chance to prove yourself. Show them what you've learned on this mission Zoey. You've always said you've wanted more, show them you can handle it."

"Yes sir." I sighed. It was true, I always said I wanted more...over a year ago.

When I first began receiving actual missions they were so exciting. The thrill of fighting crime, saving the world...it enticed me. After a year of it, an dnow that I officially had a drivers license, it was more of a pain than anything. Especially on the weekends, when I just wanted to be with my friends. I couldn't help but think there was something more to life. After all I was just a teenager. Of course I knew how important my job was, but sometimes I just needed a break.

My father quizzed me on my identity every night up until Friday morning. With his persistence and my studying I had this down the very next day. Though I answered all his questions correctly, he continued to ask "just in case." Thank God it was summer vacation and he had to work during the day. I had the house to myself despite having a younger sister, Molly. Because I worked everyday along with my parents, Molly went to daycare since she wasn't old enough to stay home alone.

To put this simply, Molly was an accident. My parents had tried for years to get pregnant again after me but never could. By the time I was six they'd given up. Then when I was twelve, surprise! Mom's pregnant. Now I'm sixteen with a four year old sister.

Naturally there were rumors and disgusted looks. A forty-one year old District Attorney and a forty-five year old Commander of a federal agency getting pregnant after they already had a twelve year old daughter? Many people thought that was wrong. Even doctors advised getting rid of Molly, saying that my mother being pregnant at her age was a disaster waiting to happen. But of course my mother being the spunky and full of attitude person she is told them to take a flying leap and that she'd have this baby whether they liked it or not. Needless to say, she carried the baby full term with no issues. Now I have a happy and healthy little sister.

Sometimes I miss being an only child. But I have to admit that the house is much more lively with Molly around. She's so curious and full of questions. Funny and witty, but never disrespectful simply because my parents refuse to put up with it. With me it was quiet. Too overcome by my parents loud personalities, I grew up a shy child. I always strived to please my parents and everyone around me. Molly serves to please herself. She's my opposite. Perhaps it's the reason why my father and I get along so well. He gives orders and I take them.

Friday rolled around much to quickly. We got up and left way to early to be at the station. They took me through my identity one last time and then proceeded to show me the different types of clothes I'd wear and how to wear them correctly. I was given a necklace that could be used through the time lines so I could check in with the team if there were any issues. However, I was not to use any of my futuristic material in front of other people. This could screw up the time line.

I got all dressed in my fancy gear and stood in the portal with my luggage.

"Goodbye Miss Moyer. Have a safe trip." My commander told me.

"Thank you, sir."

The machine buzzed and lights flashed. I shut my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes I was in the middle of a dusty old road. It was ungodly hot hot out but the summer breeze wasn't helpful. If everything went right, it was June 16th, 1861. It was a semi dangerous time considering the civil war had begun.

I had four days to find and kill Mr. Bennett. Easy. I've had less time to work with more targets to kill.

I picked up my bags and walked down the road. There shoulda been a hotel just a couple miles away. Walking a couple miles in a dress was a lot more complicated than I thought. I'd never been a super girly girl so dresses and heels where new to me. Luckily people were kinder in this time.

"Excuse me ma'am. May I help ya find somethin'?" A boy with bright blonde hair and brown eyes stopped his wagon beside me and jumped down to bow his head.

I smiled shyly at him, "You wouldn't happen to know of a hotel around here would ya?"

"Why sure ma'am. There's one just down this here road. I can bring ya to it if ya like." The boy had a beautiful southern drawl and tan dirty skin. I figured he was a farmer.

"That would be mighty kind of ya." He took my bags and set them in the wagon before helping me up to sit beside him.

"Name's Jasper. Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." His cute little smirk showed brightly on his face.

"Abigail Moyer."

His rough hand took mine and he kissed my knuckles, "Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

I couldn't help but turn and blush at his actions. I sure did love me a southern gentleman. Heck a gentleman at all really. Those were hard to come by in Minnesota.

He noticed my embarrassment and took it badly, "I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries."

"No you're fine really! I-I'm just not used to people doing that is all."

"If ya don't mind my askin', you ain't from around here is ya?"

My head shook slightly, "I'm from up north in New York."

Jasper shook his head as well and sighed, "Northerns. Bunch of impolite money grubbers if ya ask me."

"I couldn't agree more."

We came up to town and he dropped me off at the hotel, carrying my bags inside. I thanked him profoundly for his help, wishing I could've asked him for a phone number like we did back home. I got myself a hotel room and got more help carrying my things. Southern hospitality was really going to grow on me. Boy would it be a change to come back home.

I decided to get out and see the city a bit while I still had time. The sun was setting so there wouldn't be too much time left to visit but I might as well make the best of it while I was here. I asked a couple people about Harvey Bennett and almost everyone seemed to know where he was. This job was going to be easier than I thought.

I looked around for some sort of grocery store but couldn't seem to find one anywhere. Luckily I had some spare food in my bag. I hoped it wouldn't go bad.

The hardest part about this mission seemed to be simply living. It was so hot out even at night I had the hardest time sleeping. I began to miss the simple luxuries of air conditioning and light sheets. The sun was shining brightly in the window when I woke. After a shower and spending ages getting my dress on correctly I figured it was time to find some local food. I had a kitchen in my room so I figured there was no complementary breakfast at this hotel.

Just as I was getting ready to go out, someone knocked on my door.

My bright eyed smiling savor from yesterday was on the other side, "Good morning ma'am. I was just comin' on by to see if you got yourself settled in."

"Morning Jasper. I believe I got myself all set up. At least I hope I do."

"That's good. Well I was just seeing if you needed anything. Houston's a bit big and all."

Figuring Jasper would know the food situation I decided to ask him, "Doesn't seem that big. Say, do you know of any grocery stores around here?"

The confusion on his face made me panic and I feared that those weren't around yet.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Um...you know places that sell food. Like milk and corn and butter."

Jasper chuckled a little at me and then I knew I'd sounded like an idiot, "Well most people round here grow their own food. But there are markets that sell produce. Possibly some butter as well, but again most people make their own. I think my momma was makin some today. You could have some of ours if ya like. My brother could drop it off. I gotta work the animals this afternoon since my youngest brother has fallen ill."

"That would be perfect. What time would he be here?"

"Probably round sundown. He's out working the farm at the moment. I can show you to the markets now if ya like."

I nodded and followed him out the door. Turns out the markets weren't too far away. They reminded me of farmer's markets that we sometimes had at home. As soon as he'd shown me where they were he left to go back home. I supposed life was busy for a farm boy especially when one of your helping hands was sick.

The farmers were, like everyone in this town, super polite. They sold what I thought were good quality products at a pretty reasonable price. I got tons of vegetables and some fruit as well. Whatever was in season was good enough for me. I wondered where I could get meat but didn't want to look like an idiot.

I went straight home and put the groceries away. I thought about going to check out the shop Mr. Bennett would be in but figured it'd look awful suspicious. However, I did need to plan how I would execute my mission. If I could ever get my mind off of the hot southern boys maybe I could.

Deciding that I should prepare at least a little, I picked out weapons and clothing of choice. I saw the agency had packed my typical uniform I always wore for missions. It was a black full length outfit that had built in armor. Though it didn't sound light, it was in fact almost like wearing normal clothes. With the extreme heat I figured it'd be worse. I wondered if it'd be acceptable to wear normal clothes in my apartment. After all, there were some shorts and t-shirts packed. Of course I couldn't wear them now, it was close to noontime, but maybe tonight I would just to try and stay cool.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. My stomach tied itself in knots as I moved towards the door. No one was supposed to be here until sundown. Who would come for me? Harvey?

Slowly and carefully I opened up the door until another hot blonde man met me on the other side.

"Afternoon ma'am. Are you Miss Moyer?" He asked me in that sweet southern accent I loved so much. Like Jasper, he was very tan and muscled but with green eyes instead of brown.

I nodded, my voice unable to find me briefly, "Yes I am. And you are?"

"I sure do apologize ma'am where did my manners go. I'm Nathaniel Whitlock. Please, call me Nathan if you wish. My brother Jasper sent me to bring over some of my mommas fresh butter for you."

"Oh of course," I knew I'd recognized those good looks from somewhere, "please do come in! I apologize for the mess, I'm still getting settled."

He took a couple steps inside the room, looking around curiously. I prayed he didn't try to go in my bedroom. Futuristic clothing was scattered about in there.

"That's right. I remember Jasper tellin' me you were from outta town. Where would you like this butter miss?"

"Oh I'll take it!" I grabbed the butter out of his hands, mine brushing against his for a split second, and rushed to put it in the fridge.

When I came back he was looking outside as if studying the weather.

"I'd offer you something to drink, but I'm afraid I don't have anything but water and milk." Embarrassment crept up onto my face and I kicked myself for not trying to find more groceries.

Nathan didn't seem to mind, in fact he sounded rather confused, "What else would you drink?"

"Well don't you have juice around here or something?"

He laughed at me like Jasper had earlier today, "If I may ma'am, where are you from?"

"New York."

Nathan nodded still chuckling about what I'd said, "That explains it. I suppose everythin's new and improved in the north eh?"

"I guess." I laughed nervously all my knowledge about New York culture flying out of my brain when I needed it most. I just hoped he didn't ask too many questions I couldn't answer.

Before he could even ask questions I changed the subject, "You're from around here, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How do you not die of heat at night?"

Nathan laughed at me again, "It's easy really, just gotta get some ice in a bucket and blow a fan over it. Keeps ya nice and cool."

"Any idea where I can acquire those things?"

"Well the lobby downstairs should have buckets of ice. And I can getcha a fan if you'd like."

A shy smile fell across my face and I felt really bad, "If you want to I mean, you and Jasper have helped me out so much already…I'd hate to burden you and I'm sure you're real busy with the farm and all an-"

He put his finger to my lips and pulled me close, "Shh…it ain't no trouble ma'am. I'd be happy to get ya one if it meant comin' back her and spendin' some more time with you."

My eyes flashed up to his and the only thing I could hear was the humming of my heart, "I would greatly enjoy that."

His lips curved into a sexy little smirk and he removed his finger, "Well I'll get one and bring it on by tomorrow night then."

I froze, my heart stopping and my blood running cold, "I won't be here tomorrow night."

"Why not?"

"I was gunna go see more of the town tomorrow night."

"Well perhaps I could accompany you in your travels..."

Shit. "Um, well I was just gunna wander around and I wouldn't wanna take you away from the farm…and ya know."

"If you don't want me to come I understand. I'm sorry about my sudden behavior, it's just I find you awful cute and I didn't wanna wait too long an' have ya leave on back to New York before I got to see ya…"

Sighing with partial sadness, I gave him a half smile, "Look, I think you're real cute too but I have to go back to New York on the nineteenth. I'm only in town for one more day."

My heart ached as I watched his face fall, "Oh. Well that's a shame…are ya sure ya can't stay longer?"

I nodded feeling upset myself that I couldn't stay longer. "Afraid so...if ya wanna we can spend some time together tonight? Get to know each other maybe?"

Those big green eyes lit up like candles, "I would enjoy that very much."

It turned out that he had finished he farm work early, hence why he was here so soon, so he had no place to be but with me. He took me out to get some ice to at least put a little cool air into the room. We sat on my couch with glasses of milk and simply talked. I told him my story about my parents and the "fire." He then told me about his family's farm. I'd always assumed that most farms were huge plantations maintained by slaves but his farm was started by his great grandfather and passed on through generations. They had no slaves, except a housekeeper named Amma whom he swore they took good care of.

"Amma's part of the family," He explained, "she's helped momma to raise everyone of us. She's fed three meals a day, has a bedroom in the house, and has/always will be respected by every member of the house, a rule enforced by my father and my mother."

He proceeded to talk about the rest of his family. His father was a strict hard working man, mother a strong willed woman who never took no for an answer. He had three other siblings besides Jasper; two sisters, Lydia who was 14 and Sarah 12, and a brother Isaac who was 16. Jasper was 17 and Nathan was 18 like me. Isaac had been the sick brother Jasper told me about earlier.

After we got past the basics he started asking me typical questions; what I liked, my plans for the future, favorite color, music, etc. Because it was only fair I asked the same ones. He likes working out on the farm, helping out makes him feel good, he plans to take over the farm when the time is right, favorite color is green, and music is whatever's on the radio.

"Do you sing?" Nathan asked nudging me in the arm.

My eyes widened a bit, "Oh God no! Are you crazy?"

"Just a question. Bet you're a good singer..."

"I don't sing."

"What do you do then?"

I sighed, "We already went through this. I like going for walks, listening to the radio, and just being able to relax and visit with people."

"Ya know what I like to do?"

"Hmm?"

A devilish smirk crossed his face as he looked up from his milk glass, "Spendin' time with you. God I don't want ya to leave in two days…"

"Don't worry," I placed my hand on his leg, "you'll find someone better someday. Someone who'll stay with you and love you more than I ever could…"

Tears welled up in my eyes. I'd only known this guy about two hours and I loved him. God I was a lunatic. But it was so strange...I'd never felt this way with my past boyfriends at home. Sure they were cute and funny and sweet but they were nothing like Nathan. Nathan was charming, sincere, and sweet. A horrid thought crept into my brain. What if he was just being charming so he could sleep me with and then leave? Holy crap this is what criminals and rapists do! I was falling right for it! What an idiot I was thinking I was in love…

"What's the matter darlin'? You look like your realizing somethin."

"I thought I knew something. Then I figured out something else entirely."

He tried to take my hand but I pulled it away, "Abigail what's wrong?"

"You don't care about me. You don't actually want me to stay with you because you like me and wanna be with me. You just wanna do the old hump and dump eh? You think I don't know but I know how guys like you operate! Well newsflash, it ain't happenin to me. You need to leave. Now."

Nathan looked like I shot his mom right in front of him but I knew it was all an act. I stood up and took the glass from his hands returning both of them to the kitchen. He stood up and followed me.

"I said leave. I don't need to be hurt by some guy who thinks his charm can get him whatever he wants." I snapped at him.

He watched me desperately, stuttering and struggling to win me over, "Abigail, darlin', I-I-I promise ya I could never hurt ya. Abigail please I-I don't know what kind've ideas I gave ya or what goes on in New York but I promise I'm not like that. I really do like ya and I'm sorry I came onto you like that. I knew it wadn't right but I didn't know what else to do you were leavin and I couldn't miss the chance to-"

"To make an easy score?"

"W-What? Abigail I have no idea what you mean by that. Please darlin' just tell me what I did wrong, please."

"How much longer do I have to listen to this act? It's honestly pathetic how long this is going on."

He face fell, "Abigail please. I-I don't understand."

"Please leave Nathan. I don't need to hear anymore of this."

With simply a nod, he left. My heart hurt. I thought I loved the man, he only wanted sex. Southern hospitality isn't everywhere huh?

I went to bed with a heavy heart and a full mind. Throwing my clothes on the floor, I flopped myself on the bed. The only thing that made me change my clothes was the fact that it was hot inside. That stupid bucket of ice seemed to do nothing for me.

In the morning I had light shadows under my eyes. Not that it was surprising, I'd tossed and turned all night and not from the heat. My brown corkscrew curles where frizzier than normal. Usually my curles where rather tame, simply falling down to the middle of my back. It was the frizz that got me.

After a quick shower I threw on the typical dress and low heels before heading out the door. I needed to find some real food. Instead of food, I found some type of clothing store. Everything this decade was cheaper so I figured maybe I could find some cool jewelry or something to bring back home.

The small little shop was very quaint. There wasn't many decorations on the walls or signs to get you to buy things. Instead there was just light green painted walls and racks of clothing. Though the place was little and under decorated, there was a lot of girls inside. To say the least, they were way more helpful than most random strangers inside the same store as you than most people in my day. Every time I'd pick something up someone would comment on whether it looked good or it didn't.

I ended up with a couple necklaces, a bracelet, and a couple light spring dresses. I figured at these prices, it was worth it and if the dresses were lighter than this, I'd take em. Since I had more shopping to do, I arranged to pick them up later.

"And what's the name?" The clerk asked me.

"Moyer." I wasn't sure if I was to go with first or last name so I stuck with last not knowing how many people had the name Abigail.

The lady behind me looked shocked, "Moyer? As in Abigail Moyer?"

My heart stopped briefly as I studied the women, she didn't look familiar, "Um, I'm sorry I don't believe we met."

"You know the Whitlocks?" She ignored my statement on a mission for some details on me.

"Yeah, Jasper showed me to my hotel and showed me around town a bit."

She sighed, "You don't know any of his siblings? Perhaps his older brother Nathan?"

"Can I ask why you care? I'm sorry, but I'm failing to see how that's any of your business…"

Her eyes widened slightly, "Hmm I knew you sounded feisty, but not this feisty. Nathan was talkin about you last night at home."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Elisa Bray. I'm Jasper's fiancée. Boy you sure did a number on poor ol' Nathan though. That boy was all upset when he came home last night. He'd talked you up like you were an angel or something. Then it all kinda went down hill..."

"So…Nathan really did mean what he said." I whispered more to myself than to her. Realizing I'd made a horrid mistake I rushed out the door and found the first person I could, "excuse me can you tell me where the Whitlocks live?"

I'd scared the poor man to death but he was able to give me directions. I could've asked Elisa but then she'd just follow me around and demand more information. Running as fast as I could to get to Nathan was way more difficult than I'd planned. Especially since he lived out of town. By the time I reached the driveway my legs ached and I was out of breath. In total I'd probably ran about a mile and a half. Looking back, that was really stupid of me.

I rushed down the driveway spotting Nathan out in the field walking farther out, his back facing me. A couple of girls tried to stop me, possibly his sisters, but I brushed past then and raced out to catch him.

My feet sunk in the soft soil and I eventually lost my shoes, but that wasn't gunna stop me.

"Nathan!" I called out to him when I was only about ten feet behind him.

He spun around all startled and stopped walking when he saw me. I kept trudging through the dirt, ruining my dress and tights. Good thing I bought extras. He caught me as I stumbled right in front of him and before he could say anything, I kissed him. Don't ask me why it just felt right.

We pulled back and I looked up at him shyly, feeling self-conscious about my decision.

"I really don't understand women." He muttered shaking his head at me, "how did you find out where I live? What are you doin' here?"

I retold the tale of how I saw Elisa at the store and how I'd realized what I'd originally thought about how was wrong. Watching his face go from confusion, to surprise, to pain, to confused again threw me for a loop. Confusion and surprise I understood, but pain? Was I stepping on him?

"You really thought that about me?" Nathan asked quietly looking down at me with sad green eyes. A sick feeling crept into my stomach.

I nodded slowly, feeling bad about assuming such things. I guess you could say that's how I was raised.

"I told ya I could never hurt ya. You know how much pain ya put me through. One minute I thought we were having a great night, then it goes downhill to the point where you're tellin' me to leave. I never been so dang confused in my life."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I never had good experiences with guys…I didn't know you were serious. God I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I really do like you and I can't leave on such bad terms…"

His strong arms wrapped around my waist, "I would worry about ya getting all muddy with me huggin ya, but you've already achieved that on your own. Darlin' I ain't mad at ya. I couldn't be mad if I tried. Just a little confused is all. But ya really are leavin' me? Even if I promise to stay with ya everyday and love you til the end of time?"

Tears welled in my eyes, "I'm afraid so."

"Well, shoot. We only got until tomorrow then eh? Why'd you even bother comin' on by if you ain't gunna stay with me?"

"Because I love you. An' I really wanted you to know that before I go."

Those big tan arms tightened themselves around my waist and his sigh made me wish I could be with him forever. It was filled with such sadness.

"Well, ya changed your little mind about me…did ya happen to change your mind about tonight too?"

With a sharp intake of air I vigorously shook my head, "Oh Nate…I couldn't. This is the one thing that just has to happen."

"Don't suppose you could tell me whatcha doin'?"

"Not even if I wanted to."

He simply nodded, "Promise me you'll be safe?"

"I couldn't promise ya that."

"Why? How dangerous can seein the town be?"

I giggled to myself at his lack of knowledge, which of course was a good thing, "Well…maybe I ain't seeing the town. If I ever see ya again, I'll tell ya what I did."

"Well, I was plannin on comin by tomorrow morning to tell you goodbye..."

"I won't be there when you come. I'll be gone by then."

His face fell, "God ya like some sorta crazy woman ain't ya…God I love crazy."

We laughed together, just holding each other close trying to enjoy the moment while we could. It sure wasn't gunna last long anyway.

"Couldn't interest ya in some dinner could I?"

My eyes widened, "Oh God no! Your sister-in-law hates me and your parents are probably frowning upon the girl who's running through their field and kissing their son without even introducing herself…I'm talking about me there."

"I know that," He nudged me softly, "my parent's will be fine after we explain some stuff and by the way, my brother ain't married yet. Unless I missed the weddin' or somethin'."

"You did it was today. Very simple, very pretty; I showed up on accident and she got mad. That's why she hates me."

"Glad I could miss it. Don't worry, she hates everyone but momma, the girls, pa, and my brothers. In other words, she only hates me."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "How could anyone hate you?"

"I don't think her and Jasper are good together. Therefore, since I expressed this feeling, she hates me."

"Well according to her you two were just talkin' it up about me yesterday."

"I wasn't talkin' to her! I was talkin to Jasper because he's the only one besides pa who'd ever dealt with women before. She was in the other room that easedropping little-" He stopped and took a deep breath, "Whitlock anger gets me every time. Anyway, she kept bringin Jasper everything the man could ever want and when he ran outta stuff to have she brought me some stuff just so she could hear the story. I tried not talkin' when she was around but then Jasper gave me mad looks and his frickin' anger is worse than mine."

More laughter came from me as I listened to his rant. His distress wasn't funny, but the way he talked about Elisa was. Now we had something else in common.

He walked me back up to the house, findin my shoes along the way. I decided to go barefoot since those shoes killed me. My display was the talk of the house and I could see that Nathan's dad wasn't happy.

I waved to Jasper, Nathan and I's arms around each other's waist. Jasper smiled looking between the two of us and nodding his approval. I felt bad that Jasper had given his approval to us, but we'd never give ours to him.

"What on earth is the meanin of this? Nathaniel Whitlock who is this girl and why is she runnin through my field?" The guy I assumed to be his father boomed at us. My arm tightened around Nathan and he wrapped both of his arms around me just loose enough so I could still be able to look at and talk to everyone.

"Father, this is Miss Moyer. She's the girl Jasper was talkin' about a couple days ago." Nathan explained looking to Jasper for confirmation. Jasper nodded at his father.

"Why is she running through my field?"

Nathan looked at me cautiously, "We had a...misunderstanding last night and she was comin' to clear it up."

His fathers hard gaze set upon me, "This true?"

"Yes, sir." I said softly.

"So this is the love of yer life!" A young boy who stood next to Jasper teased. I assumed this was Isaac.

A girl with blonde hair pulled back into a bun snickered, "A lil' muddy ain't she?"

"Sarah hush," Nate glared at his youngest sister, "she ran through the frickin' field. You go on and run through the field and see if you get muddy too."

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but think that she was babied.

"Don't fight," His mother scolded, "let's try to be a family for a while, while we still can."

"Mamma, please." Jasper gave her an exasperated look. Clearly there was something going on that I didn't know about.

I looked at Nathan but he didn't seem to want to explain so I let it drop.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" I asked quietly.

"Almost 3 o' clock." His mother answered refusing to look at me.

I smiled as I looked up at Nathan, "You wanted dinner at three in the afternoon?"

"I didn't know what time it was." He chuckled at himself.

"Who are you to question his wishes?" His father stared at me. His pale green eyes were squinted, his lips in a hard line.

His question threw me off. How do I answer that? Clearly he was some old fashioned women must do everything I saw type of guy. Where I came from, women were equal to men.

Thankfully Nathan saved me, "She was joking father."

I wasn't sure he was content with that answer but that's the only one he'd receive.

"Let's get you home," He told me suddenly, "get outta those muddy clothes."

"Uh huh. Sure Nathan, get her outta them muddy clothes all alone in her apartment…" Sarah teased, surprising me with her non-proper ways. It was refreshing.

"Sarah Jane! Don't let me hear you talk like that again!" Her father ruined her fun. I had a feeling he did that often.

Nathan took me towards a horse, the only means of transportation, and helped me on. We rode into town, him apologizing about his family all the way back.

"Wasn't it rude of us not to say goodbye?" I asked as we hit the city limits.

"Naw, didn't ya see my momma nodded her head towards the stable? Sarah was gunna get it."

"What do you mean by that?"

He looked at me funny, kind've like I was clueless, "Sarah was gunna get it. Ya know, whipped up?"

Oh. Now I got it, "They do that?"

"Everyone does? You mean you ain't never been whipped before?"

"God no!"

"Must be a northern thing. Down here we discipline our children."

I rose my eyebrows at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aw man, don't be mad. I didn't mean nothin' by it. I was just sayin."

"That we don't discipline our kids?"

"No, not that. Just that we punish our kids that way. I'm sure your momma and daddy made sure you grew up right. Boy they did one fine job at it…"

He helped me down at the hotel and I went inside while he tied up the horse. I left the door open a crack and immediately went to shower. There was no washing machines and dryers so I figured that hand washing would be the way to go. I tried to make my shower as quick as possible but I knew my time would be wasted when it came to getting dressed. Nathan had to be used to it though…at least a little.

When I came out he was no where in sight. I went about the apartment calling his name and found him in the bedroom. Straight shot panic flew into my veins and I rushed over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked pushing him away from my bed. He had paper in his hands, reading through it.

He looked up at me, "This is what you're doing tonight. You're killing Mr. Bennett."

"Shh! No I'm not shut up!" I ripped the paper from his hands and shoved it into my bag along with the futuristic clothes I had.

"Yes you are. That think said you were. You lied to me! Your name isn't even Abigail it's Zoey. What the hell?! Who are you?"

"What are you doing going through my stuff? Who do you think you are coming in here and rummaging around my things like their yours? Maybe you should be punished, clearly your the faulty child!"

Nathan's eyes hardened and his lips formed a hard line. He looked so much like his father it was scary, "You just finding excuses to kill me too? I thought I loved you *Abigail* or Zoey or whoever the hell ya really are! Goin' through this was just a sign from the good Lord. We really weren't supposed to be together. Don't come round my place no more. I don't wanna see ya anyway."

He turned to leave but I ran to stop him, "Listen to me! You don't tell anyone what you know about me or I will have an excuse to kill you. I'm a government agent and I have the power to destroy you and your whole family. Say something to them or anyone, and you'll see me again…you'll see me again in hell."

Nathan shoved past me, slamming the door as he went. I slid down to the ground still not fully comprehending the past five minutes events. My whole body shook with fear and anger. Tears welled in my eyes and began silently falling down my cheeks. My stomach felt empty and queazy at the same time. It felt as if someone stabbed me right in the gut.

It was almost four thirty when I finally composed myself and ate something. Fruit would have to be sufficient. I prepped for my mission after "supper", laying out my clothes and choice of weapons. I brought things I thought I'd need as well since I hadn't scoped out the area beforehand. Going back over the mission plan, it appeared as if I didn't have to take out the guards if I didn't want too. I'd try and take out as many as I could while finding Mr. Bennett just in case but I wasn't going to purposefully kill someone if I didn't have to.

I left home at seven, not quite sundown but close enough. It'd give me time to work in some daylight while being able to remain hidden. I put on my suit and grabbed my things, attempting to go out the window instead of the front door. Dressing like this nowadays would get me in serious trouble.

My room was on the second story, which wasn't a problem for me since there were other buildings around. I jumped from the window and landed on the roof of a nearby store as quietly as I could. From the roof of the store I jumped down to the ground landing on the balls of my feet. According to citizens, Mr. Bennett's warehouse was three miles west of the city which was perfect because my room faced west. They really couldn't have made this any easier.

The three mile jog wasn't anything new or special. I ran cross country back home and we ran three miles everyday. Since I didn't want to overly tire myself in the heat, I jogged.

There was only one warehouse in the area. A single building amongst the dirt and cacti. It was older looking, not very stable at all. The metal sheets were rusted along the bottom and a faded gray in color. Even with all the rust, it was one of the nicer buildings in the little town. Slavery sure did drag this place back from modern technology.

I crawled up to the edge of the building and listened for voices inside. There was at least five men inside judging my the different variations I heard. Since I'd never heard Mr. Bennett, I couldn't tell if he was in there. I noticed a shed attached to the warehouse. As stealthily as I could, I got on top of the shed and attempted to get up onto the warehouse itself. Once on top of the roof I looked for any windows that I could see through. There weren't any. Instead, there was a poorly put together piece of roofing. I lifted up the sheet and attempted to free it enough so I could see it. Melting the screws, because I couldn't lift it off, I was able to finally remove the sheet as a hole I could see through.

There was eight men in the building, not five like I'd predicted. They stood in a big circle surrounding a bunch of bags, probably filled with drugs. I ID'd Bennett and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

I stripped my clothes and jumped in the shower as soon as I was home. The mission was just as easy as I'd thought it'd be. After Bennett was out, so was I. I'd sprinted as soon as I hit the ground. A couple of them saw me running so I took them out quickly before anyone else could see me. Hopefully none of them got a clear vision.

The plan was to leave right after the mission was done. All I had to do was press my necklace.

"Agent Wilkins." A voice emerged from the stone.

"Sir."

"Are you ready to come home" My commander asked, "is it done?"

"Yes, sir." I grabbed my bag and took a deep breath.

"Please wait a moment while we ready the machine."

I looked around the room. I'd made the bed and cleaned up. Money for my stay was on the bed, there wasn't anything else to do.

Someone knocked on my door. Who'd come see me at this hour?

I set down my bag and answered the door.

"What do you want?" I asked the blonde haired green eyed man behind the door.

He let himself into my room, "I had to see you. I had to be sure you were okay."

"Why do you care?"

"Because as much as I hate to admit it, I do love you. Even after the lies and the fights I love you. Please don't ask me why because I'm ain't sure either."

"I'm leaving Nathan. Now." I took his wrist and tried pulling him towards the door. If he saw me suddenly disappear it might raise suspicions.

Nathan stood there refusing to budge, "Please Abigail or Zoey, I still don't know which is your real name, don't leave. I promise I won't say a word about what you did or what your name is. Please."

"I can't Nathan. I have to go home."

"Please. Stay with me. I love you."

"Zoey are you ready?" My commander asked.

Nathan looked me in the eyes, pleading with me, "Please don't go."

"Yes, sir. I'm ready." I took his hand and spun him around so at least he couldn't see me. I opened up the window so maybe he'd think I left through the window.

I grabbed my bags and stood so I was out of Nathan's sight. "Ready."

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath waiting.

"Zo-" There was a scratching noise.

"Commander?" I whispered my stomach filling with scared butterflies.

"It's-….nee-…..stay-…."

"Dad? Dad what's wrong? I can't hear you?!"

The crackling at their end continued, "Zoey-…..bro-….no-….stay-…do-…..panic-…."

"Panic?! What do you mean?"

"Do-…..It-…kay."

"Kay?"

Nothing but crackling sounded on my necklace.

"Dad?! Dad?! Anyone?!"

Nathan turned around to watch me curiously, "Is somethin a'matter?"

"They're not answering me. Something's wrong, terribly wrong." I began pacing around the room. My heart hammered in my chest.

"Maybe I can help?"

"No," I shook my head vigorously, "there's no way you could help me. You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

I looked up at him conflicted. Part of me wanted to tell him, wanted to be honest with him. The other couldn't be, for fear of what it'd do to the time line.

In the end I went with my gut, "Aw hell you know a bunch already. You're gunna laugh at me and call me a crazy lady again but I swear on my life this is nothin' but the truth. All that stuff I told ya about my parents and all ain't true. Truth is, I have two perfectly healthy parents and a younger sister named Molly. I don't live in New York, I live in Minnesota. My dad is the commander of a government agency in Minnesota and I've been training my whole life to be an agent just like him. Bennett was a drug dealer who's lines continued all the way to my time line. Scientists created a machine that goes back in time and they chose me to go back and kill him as a sort of test. You know, to prove myself. So that's how I ended up here. The plan was to go back to my time line right after I killed him, hence why you couldn't come say good bye tomorrow morning. But I think something went wrong with the time machine because obviously I'm still here."

It was awkwardly silent as Nathan took some time to process what I was saying, "So what year is it in your time?"

"When I left it was 2036."

"Time goes that far?"

I nodded fighting a giggle at his question.

"And they think that getting' rid of some man in 1861 will fix their problems?"

"It won't fix them but it'll help get rid of some lines. The less the better."

"Ain't that stuff legal?"

"Not in my time."

Nathan's eyes lit up like he thought of something, "Who wins the Civil War? North or South?"

"North."

"Damn!"

I burst out laughing as he kicked the floor a couple times.

Once he regained his composure he sat on my bed, "Sorry bout that. That's what my momma was talkin' about earlier. Jasper's gunna go enlist in the army and fight. She don't think it's a good idea since you gotta be nineteen an' he's only seventeen."

"I'd be nervous too. The Civil War was the bloodiest war we've ever had within U.S borders."

He looked up at me with a frown, "Not helpin'."

"Sorry," I sat next to him and put my hand on his leg, "I'm sure Jasper will be fine. He's a smart guy."

"Don't matter how smart ya are if people are tryin' to kill ya."

"You guys don't have slaves, why fight?"

Nate chuckled at me, "To support our state. You're from Minnesota. Would you go fight for Texas?"

I thought of his question in terms of football teams and shook my head, "Hell no."

"Exactly. Say what's it like in 2036? I ain't ever gunna live to see that time."

"Well, I think I should fill you in on some events first before we talk about 2036. First off, after the Civil War slavery is outlawed in the United States and the south was forced to rejoin the U.S. Then, African Americans are considered to be citizens just like us and they're given the right to vote. Basically discrimination is outlawed and they're treated the same as whites. Then in 1920 women won the right to vote and then were considered equal to men even though we were paid less than men. School is mandatory, for both girls and boys. College is also required for most well paying jobs. In the mid 1900's we had a Great Depression where most people were jobless and homeless. We had our first black president in 2008. Um, we went to war with a whole bunch of countries after that. We had World War two between us, Japan, China, and Britain, and World War three between Iran, us, North Korea, South Korea, China, and some other countries. It all worked out okay though. We're still a country I mean. Mass production is a big thing. That means producing the same item cheaply and quickly. Big business doesn't run America as much as it did in the early 21st century. There are much more local businesses since our economy recovered from the second crash of 2008. Technology like phones and music players have really improved. But I suppose they don't know what those are. Anyway it's much more technology based unfortunately. People don't care as much about others like they do here. "

"It sounds...nice. The wars don't but the rest does, I guess. I wish we could see it together."

"Me too." I whispered taking his hand in mine.

There was a peaceful silence between us as we both simply sat and pondered our thoughts. Internally I was freaking out. No one had ever told me what to do in case the machine broke down. I figured there wasn't much I could do besides stay here in Houston and wait for a call. As long as I was in the past I might as well enjoy it. After all, they did say I could talk to everyone in town and nothing would change. I wondered how they made that possible.

Nathan sighed suddenly, "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"I believe this is a sign from God that you weren't supposed to go home yet."

I scoffed. It wasn't that I wasn't religious, I prayed to God everyday and fully believed there was a heaven, but how could he get a sign from God out of a mechanical failure?

"Ya don't believe me but I think it's true." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at me.

We sat in silence for a while. Neither of us really knowing what to say. I was left with my fearful thoughts once more and he was left with...well whatever it was he was thinking.

"Well since I'm staying here I might as well unpack." I sighed suddenly moving to grab my bag off the ground.

Nathan caught my arm and stopped me, "You can do that tomorrow. Its late, darlin' that stuff can wait."

"Why do it tomorrow when you can do it tonight?"

"Because sometimes its just not the right time to do something."

"You sound like you're talking from experience." I commented.

He smiled slightly, looking down at the ground as he spoke, "Just a little bit."

"Care to explain?"

His eyes met mine and he shrugged, "Well, I'd really like to kiss you right now, but now isn't the right time."

I walked over to him and took his hands, "Who says its not?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Timin' just ain't right darlin'. Now, you need some sleep." His coarse hands grabbed my bag and removed it from my room and out of my sight. Sitting back on my bed, I waited for him to return. When he did, my bag wasn't with him.

"Where'd you put my stuff?" I inquired when I saw it wasn't with him.

He threw me a t-shirt and shorts, "I'll tell you tomorrow. In the mean time, those were the closest thing I could find to pajama's so I hope they work. Man clothing has really changed from my time to yours huh?"

"Yupp. Women wear pants in public and only wear dresses when they a) want to or b) on a special occasion or date."

"Damn, that's weird," Nathan contemplated my words for a moment, possibly picturing a women in pants and then came over by me, "anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight darlin'."

I gave him a hug goodnight that lasted a bit longer than a normal friendly hug. Then he waved as he exited my bedroom and my hotel room, leaving me alone with my thoughts and fears as I attempted to sleep.

The problem with a full mind is that sleep never comes easy. And when sleep doesn't come easy, waking up in the morning doesn't either. When I finally pulled myself out of bed it was a little after nine. Most people in this time period would frown upon such behavior seeing as they were usually up with the sun. In my defense the last time I actually recall was eleven twenty two p.m. Most people are asleep by then.

My thoughts immediately went to Nathan, who didn't even leave my apartment until almost ten thirty. Waking up must've been extremely difficult for him knowing he had a full day of work ahead of him and probably some head-butting with his father about me. I really hoped I didn't cause him too much trouble at home.

There was a little note that looked like it'd been slid under my door. It was from Nathan:

"Goodmornin' darlin',

I would've liked to tell you in person all this stuff but it's almost six in the mornin' and I doubt you're awake yet. Your bag with your clothes is in your stove. I really hope you haven't turned it on to heat anythin' yet….that'd be bad. Not that you have much to cook anyway from what I see. How do you live woman? I gotta bring you some real food. Anyway if it's okay with you I was gunna come over and see ya. I dunno how you'd tell me it ain't okay…just slam the door in my face or somethin'.

Have a good day darlin'. I'll see ya tonight.

Nathan"

I planned on slamming the door in his face just to see what he says and for a good laugh for me. Since I hadn't been planning to stay this long I was really unsure what to do. I'd showered and dressed already so that was done.

Nathan had been right about my food situation so I decided I could prove him wrong by buying some more food and make him supper tonight. I asked around about some more markets and was able to find some real food.

One lady I'd asked seemed to be real curious about my situation, "So I hear you're datin' the oldest Whitlock boy."

"Oh we're not datin' just good friends..."

"Hmm. That's not what I heard. Someone saw him leavin your hotel room awful late last night."

I nodded awkwardly, "Oh…yeah he came to visit last night and we kind've lost track of time…"

She smiled and nodded like I was trying to tell her secretly that we did something way more intimate than I was ready for even though that wasn't the case, "I gotcha girly. I gotcha."

Before I could say anything else she walked away and I began to wonder how bad it would be if I didn't run after her and explain. I ended up not even bothering. I couldn't be here for too much longer right?

After I went food shopping I picked up my purchases from a couple days ago. Thank God Elisa wasn't there.

When I got home I did some laundry (by hand I'll add) and cleaned up the house a bit. And by clean up the house I mean clean up my kitchen and bedroom since those were the only two really messy places. Then I put on one of my new dresses to make sure I looked semi-decent.

I had no idea when Nathan would be coming over so I started dinner at 5 and hoped for the best. Around five thirty I got a knock on the door. I snickered to myself as I thought of slamming the door in his face.

I opened the door and saw him there all freshly showered and with flowers. It killed me to do it, but I did.

"So you really didn't want me here eh?" He called from the hallway. I immediately opened up the door laughing to myself and hugged him. He smelled amazing. Surely he had some type of cologne on.

"I'm sorry. I just had to it was hilarious."

"I'm glad you found it funny. Though I gotta admit, I kind've expected it from ya darlin'."

I pulled back and actually let him inside this time. He handed me the flowers and stepped inside.

"Smells good in here. Whatcha makin?"

"Chicken and potatoes."

He observed my cooking and nodded in approval, "Looks good to me."

"It better because it's the only thing you're gettin'."

We sat down to eat a few minutes later. It must not have been too bad because he had seconds.

"You eat like a bird." Nathan teased as I finished.

"Only one of us can have thirteen platefuls."

"Well obviously you can't count either. See this is only my second."

I took my plate over to the sink and began running some water to do dishes. Since the table was in the kitchen, he continued to tease me.

"Can't count, don't eat, dang what do you do?"

"Dishes." I giggled holding up my soapy hands.

He set his empty plate on the counter and grabbed a towel to dry the clean dishes for me.

"I do dishes too, see?"

"That's called drying. Technically it's not part of dishes."

"Really?" He raised an eye brow at me as he dried a plate.

I nodded flinging some water at him with my hands.

"Really?" Nathan put down the plate and stuck his hand in the water to fling some at me. I took my hand and smeared it across his face.

He stared at me for a few moments as I laughed, "Really?"

"It happened didn't it?"

"Can't believe it did."

"Why? You said you could believe that I'd slam the door in your face."

His eyes rolled up to the celing as he tried to think of an explanation for his thinking. It didn't seem to be working out for him so well.

Now it was my turn to tease him, "Did your grape seed go on vacation?"

"Grape seed? What are ya talkin' about?"

"Well you clearly don't have a brain. So I thought maybe a grape seed was in there."

"That is the rudest thing I've ever heard. Remind me again why I like you?"

I shrugged at him, "I honestly don't know. I'm nothing like the normal proper girls of this time period."

"Well, maybe it's cause I don't like normal." Nathan chuckled. We looked into each others eyes for a moment wondering if the other person had the same thoughts. I really wanted to just go for it and kiss him again but part of me said no.

Looking back, it was a wasted opportunity who knew where that kiss could've taken our relationship. Instead we continued to wash the dishes.

"I think the town might think we're dating." I announced when I pulled the plug in the sink to drain the water.

"What do ya mean?"

As I dried my hands I explained how I'd asked the lady for directions and she brought up us being together. I also explained how she thought we were doing more than just talking and how I didn't get a chance to clarify.

He looked a little disappointed as I mentioned how we were just friends. Did they have the "friend-zone" in 1860 too? I didn't want to friend-zone him. I really liked Nathan. Really really liked him. But you can't really date someone you met three days ago.

Nathan shrugged off the news, "It's a small town, people like to talk about stuff they ain't got no clue about and don't got any business in havin' a clue about."

"Yeah that's true." I couldn't help but feel like I wanted something more out of that. Maybe I'd been expecting him to ask me out, maybe I just wanted a freakin' kiss...I didn't know. Either way, my emotions must've been pretty clear to Nathan.

"What's the matter darlin'? You look upset."

It was hard to explain something you didn't quite understand yourself. Did I want something more? Did I not? I only knew this guy for three days and yet I'd told him more about me and knew more about him than the guy I dated for almost a year back home. There was something different about Nathan. Something about him drew me in. I only knew him three days but it felt like a lifetime. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe it was love.

I shook my head at Nathan not being able to explain what I was thinking and feeling. I poured us each a glass of milk and headed for the couch.

"Abigail you're scaring me darlin'."

"It's Zoey."

"What?"

"My real name is Zoey. Abigail is just some fake name they gave me to hide my identity."

He took a drink of milk and sat in thought, "Do I need to call you Abigail in front of other people?"

"Probably."

"Then I'll call you Abigail so I don't slip up."

A small smile formed on my lips as I watched the floor.

He set down his cup and took mine from my hands, "Darlin', what's the matter?"

I shrugged once more and he moved us so my head was on his chest, with his arms around me.

"You seem so sad." He commented taking my hair down and stroking it.

Tears welled in my eyes and a lump formed in my throat, "I really miss home."

"Oh, baby." His arms held me tighter and silent tears slid down my cheeks.

"What if I go home and fifteen years have passed? What if I can't go home at all? What if I never get to see my mom or my dad or Molly ever again? Then what do I do? What am I going to do here all alone? I don't have a ton of money, I don't have any experience in this time period. What if I get shot tomorrow? Will I die in the 1860's? What am I gunna do?"

He sighed to himself and just continued to comfort me in anyway he could. He didn't have the answers to my questions or the remedies to my fears. All he could give me was his comforting embrace.

I fell asleep in his arms after a while and before I knew it the sun was shining in my window and my clock read eight thirty two. Sitting up in bed I rubbed my eyes and sighed looking around. Nathan was gone but a note lay on my nightstand.

"Abigail/Zoey/girl with five names-

Don't worry about anythin' darlin'. Don't ya dare worry about last night. Dinner was amazing and you have no idea how much I loved havin' ya in my arms. (Way more than I care to admit) Since it's Saturday I don't have to work the farm after lunch so I figure I skip out early and make you lunch. I don't think ya wanna have lunch at my house (hell I don't wanna have lunch at my house) so I'll come over to yours. (I really should think about gettin' a place of my own I'm 18) Anyway, be prepared to make a back up lunch, my cookin' skills are...well ya know.

See you later today darlin'.

Nathan"

Maybe I didn't wanna go home...

I got up and showered attempting to look decent. It was kind've late to have an actual breakfast so I just grabbed some fruit and snacked on that while I made my bed and cleaned my room. Funny how I always thought that when I was older and had my own place that my room would always stay clean. What a joke.

Nathan showed up a lot earlier than I'd expected. Maybe it was just me, but ten thirty seemed a bit early for lunch.

"I thought most people had lunch at noon." I commented as I watched him prepare our meal.

He shrugged, "Well, I finished my chores early and then I was just sittin' in the house listenin to momma and Jasper argue."

"They talkin about him joinin the army again?"

"Yeah. She keeps askin who'll help with the farm and then he said I'd do it and I said no way. Then he brought you into it and I brought Elisa into it and now we're both pissed off at each other. Pardon my language."

"Don't worry about it. People in my day say way worse things than pissed off. I ain't getting you in trouble am I?"

Nathan scoffed at me, "Please, you're fine. And even if you were I wouldn't care. You're worth it."

I put my head against his arm watching him work. He stopped what he was doing and gave me a hug, "I missed ya this mornin'. I was sittin havin' momma's breakfast and I really wanted to taste your breakfast instead."

"Well come get me up at a normal hour one day and I'll make you breakfast."

"I'll eat breakfast when you want me to eat breakfast."

"Yeah well by nine thirty most people have moved on from breakfast."

He looked at me funny, "You woke up at nine thirty?"

"Yesterday. Today I got up at eight thirty."

"Dang, I usually got three hours of work in by then."

"I felt so bad for you yesterday mornin. It had to be almost eleven by the time you got home then ya had to wake up super early and do farm work. I couldn't imagine."

"Aw I'm used to it," He shrugged "besides, it's worth it if it's for you."

I rolled my eyes, "That wasn't for me. I kept you awake."

"I couldn't let ya leave," Nathan whispered, "woulda missed ya too much."

"You'll find someone else."

"Never. Not after I found you. I love ya too much to letcha go."

I released his arm so he could finish cooking. "What happens when I really do have to go home?"

"I won't ever forget ya."

Many of our days were spent the same way as that one. He'd come over after his farm chores and spend the whole night with me. Sometimes he'd make dinner, other times I would. I was never invited over to his house. I never heard anything from my necklace either and I figured they were just trying to fix the machine.

Soon enough the day Jasper gave himself to the Confederate Army came. His mother cried, his father was proud, and the rest of us were neutral. I gave Jasper a hug and told him to be careful. He asked Nathan to look after Elisa for him.

"Why don't we come on home for some supper?" Nathan's father suggested.

We all began walking back and I looked at Nathan weirdly, "Does this include me?"

"It probably wasn't supposed to, but we'll pretend it did."

Sitting in the Whitlock's living room was the awkwardest thing I've ever done. Elisa and Nathan's mother (is it sad I didn't know his parents names?) were in the kitchen and I got the feeling I should help them, but that I wasn't welcome. Nathan nodded to me in encouragement and I figured that meant I should.

I got up and stepped in the small space, "May I be of any assistance?"

His mother huffed at me but Elisa tried to show a bit more compassion, "You can peel potatoes if ya like."

Grabbing the knife from her hands I gave her a grateful look, "Mrs. Whitlock, I never got a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Abigail Moyer."

"I've heard." Was her short reply.

I looked at Elisa and sighed quietly. Nathan's sisters came in the house carrying some eggs. I smiled at them in greeting. Lydia turned her nose up at me but Sarah was a bit more talkative.

"Well, look who finally got invited over," She gushed, "bout time momma and daddy let ya in the house! You and Nathan have been together long enough! I'm Sarah, that's Lydia. Sure is nice to finally see your face. No mud on ya this time neither."

My cheeks turned bright red at her remark, "No, no mud. I'm Abigail, as I'm sure you know. It's a pleasure to meet ya."

"Sarah why don't you go feed the chickens." Her mother suggested probably because she was talking to me.

"Already did ma'am. Amma's out milkin the cows now as well. Would you like me in here?"

"No," She replied sharply, "go clean out the barn."

"I thought Nathan did that."

Her mother sighed, "Go."

Sarah looked really confused but went along anyway. I finished peeling the potatoes and helped Elisa out with the ham. After that I helped set the table.

We all sat down together to eat, including Nathan's brother Isaac and Amma. I was grateful there wasn't a little doggy dish for me.

"Thank you supper." Nathan nudged me.

"Oh I didn't really do much. Honestly it was all Elisa and your mom." I gave him a 'please don't' look but he was persistant.

"You helped."

I sighed nervously, "Not that much."

He shrugged and let it drop for a few seconds, just long enough to make me think he dropped it, "It's still good. You deserve credit."

"Nathan." I stressed out not wanting his mom to hate me more than she already did.

"You'll refer to him as Mr. Whitlock." His father corrected me. Oh god here we go.

Nathan gave his father an irritated look, "Father, really? Abigail and I have known each other long enough that she doesn't call me that. We are on a first name basis. Don't be difficult."

I put my hand on his arm, "It's fine."

"No it's not. We've been calling each other by our first names almost since we first met. That's not going to change because my fathers being rude."

"So Abigail," Sarah changed the subject, "where are you originally from?"

"New York."

"What's it like in New York?" Elisa asked keeping the conversation flowing.

I laughed nervously, "Well it's definately different than Houston. There's way more people and shops. More industrialized I guess."

His father snorted but didn't say anything.

We all ate our dinner in an awkward silence. No one really knew what to say. Every now and then someone would come up with a question, but it wasn't like with having dinner with strangers where you could ask how their lives were. These people were all family. The only stranger was me.

After dinner, I helped the women clean up the table and the kitchen while the boys, sat in the living room and talked. With so many of us girls we had the cleaning done in no time.

I sat by Nathan on the couch and took his hand in mine trying to get in on the conversation. Apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Well I suppose it's rather late and ya must be headin on home." His mother announced staring directly at me.

"Are ya throwin us out?" Nathan demanded. I begged God not to let this end in a fight.

She sighed, "No. I can't throw you out Nathaniel."

Nathaniel...that sounded so strange to me.

"But you're going to throw my girlfriend out?"

I paused for a minute. Girlfriend? Wait, what?

"Girlfirend," He father glared at the two of us., "Nathan you've lost your mind! You can't date that."

"Her name is Abigail and there is nothing wrong with her. No matter what bullshit excuse you come up with I will still love her. Ain't nothin' you can do to stop that."

"Love you don't even know what that is." His father boomed.

"Show her to the door Nathaniel." His mother sighed.

Nathan looked at me and sqeezed my hand, "I'll show her to the door, but I'll go through it with her."

"Nathaniel Lee Whitlock stop being such an idiot! She's clearly not wife material." His father stood up then and I knew things were going to get so much worse.

"She is perfect how dare ya talk about my lady like that," Nathan stood up as well, taking me with him, "let's go Abigail. You don't have to sit here an' listen to this ass spew his shit everywhere."

I looked over at Elisa and Sarah trying to convey my apologies to them. I wasn't sure if they understood or not. Nathan drug me through the front door and onto a horse he claimed was his. HIs mother and father were both yelling at us from the door and with every insult they shouthed my heart broke more and more. By the time we reached town I was cryin my eyes out. Nathan carried me upstairs to my hotel room trying to comfort me.

"Aw darlin' please forget them. I love you so much darlin' and there ain't no way you deserve to listen to that. Please baby, don't feel bad. I meant every word I said to em. No one treats you like crap an' gets away with it."

"Nathan those are your parents. You can't just leave them for someone you don't hardly know."

He unbuttoned the back of my dress and turned around so I could change, "Baby girl, you'll always come before my family. Always. Besides, I've been savin' up for this little farm closer to town for a while now. Been wantin' to get outta that house ever since Jasper said he was gunna be in the army. Just need a little bit more money then it'll be you and me."

"What are you gunna do on a farm by yourself? How are you gunna take care of all that?"

"It won't be as big as my parents, but it'll be enough for a while until we can upgrade. Then I can getcha somethin' real nice and pretty just like you. I know I ain't got much darlin' but I swear I'll give ya everythin I have."

"Nathan you shouldn't do that. You're gunna give everythin you have to a girl who you don't know? You shouldn't fight with your parents about me. They're right, I'm not wife material. I know nothin' about runnin a farm. Hell I hardly know where the food stores are. Nathan, you deserve so much better."

"But I ain't gunna get anythin better," He ushered me under the covers then looked at the empty space next to me, "may I?"

I scooted over with a small smile on my face. He stripped down, not completely, and crawled into bed with me. I snuggled up close to him as he put his arms around me.

"I promise darlin', though I don't have much, I'll love ya enough to make up for the material things I don't have."


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan refused to go home the next morning, despite my pleas. I didn't want him to be angry with his parents just because they didn't approve of me. After all, how much longer could I be here anyway. When I left, he'd think it was all for nothing anyway. Still, he wouldn't go home.

He did run home the following day to grab his things but he claimed he didn't speak to anyone. His mother had supposedly tried to fill his head with "hypocritical nonsense" but he said he didn't believe a word of it.

We slept together every night since then. It was nice having someone next to me at night. Someone I could talk to, someone to comfort me, someone I could comfort. It reminded me of home; of Molly. The only downside to this was the heat. It was already ungodly hot outside but to add his body heat made it worse. He did find a fan and an ice bucket. That helped way more than my original bucket of ice.

I was running low on funds eventually and, though Nathan helped with the rent, I feared we'd soon be without a place to stay. He'd found a job helping out an old friend of his parents on his farm. He paid rather low it seemed to me but Nathan told me that this was about average wages for this time period. He said it was probably a bit more than normal simply since the man knew Nathan's parents. Poor guy.

A few weeks later I was making dinner impatiently waiting for Nathan to return home. Usually he was home by five to have dinner but it was five-thirty and I was freaking out. What if something happened to him on the farm and he died?! What the hell would I do then? As crazy as it seemed l loved this man, life without him would be full of sadness. Horrible thoughts of his death crept into my mind and I was almost drawn to tears when the door finally opened. I threw the potatoes down and ran into his arms holding him tightly.

"You sir have completely freaked me out!" I exclaimed still clinging to him like a lifeline.

His chest shook with laughter beneath me, "I'm sorry darlin'. I didn't mean to scare ya. I do have a perfect good excuse for bein' late."

"You do," My eyes met his and I could see the sheer excitement in them, "Jasper's home?!"

He frowned a little and some of the excitement left, "No…not that good. But you can pack your bags little darlin'!"

"What are you talking about? Where am I going?"

"Home!" Nathan's face lit up and he showed me a piece of paper. I studied it, trying to make sense of all the words on it. Nothing seemed to click.

After a few moments he just told me, "I bought us a house."

My jaw dropped and I couldn't help but feel excited even though I didn't want him to go waste his money on me and a house for us. Still, there was something exciting about sharing a house with the man you loved.

"You now have a house." I whispered unable to keep the smile away.

"We have a house." He corrected me, picking me up and hugging me.

I repeated him in disbelief, "We have a house."

"No more listenin' to the neighbors fightin' or waitin' for hot water. It'll be just us."

"Just us."

We moved in two days later. It wasn't big and it wasn't anything like my house at home but it was perfect. It had two bedrooms and a nice open space that connected the living room and the kitchen. The kitchen doubled as a dinning room but I didn't care. It was perfect and it was all ours.

News spread quickly about our purchase and every time I was in town someone asked about it.

"So I hear you and the Whitlock boy bought a house together! Good for you two, you deserve it. He's a hard workin' man that Nathan."

"You and ole Nathan bought a house eh? Bout time you've been together long enough!"

Some people were sincere in their congratulations, others you could just tell were saying something to be nice and to show me that they knew. There was one girl who was blatantly rude about it and I wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps she had talked to his parents and shared their disapproval. Who knew.

As the money came in, we bought things to start our own little farm and generate some cash on our own. Within a few months we were up and running. Nathan didn't teach me much about the farm life and instead did most of it himself despite my protests.

"Darlin' trust me no woman does this kinda farm work. This is the mans job."

"So what your saying is that I need to stay in the kitchen were a woman belongs right?" I argued with him. This might've been right in his time period but it wasn't in mine and I wasn't going to sit and be told to stay in the kitchen like a good little girl. I'd heard plenty of that crap when I was little and I showed all those idiots that I wasn't some "housewife."

He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully, "Well, that sounds like you'd take it as an insult…so no. But seriously darlin' if a man don't need help then his wife doesn't help. I don't need help."

"Well I'm not your wife! No where in these past months do I remember a marriage going on. "

"You know what I meant. Look I appreciate your willingness to help out but I got it."

"Look I appreciate your willingness to help but my superior male ego won't allow me to let you help." I mocked him.

"You know it ain't like that!" He rose his voice and I was glad there was no neighbors close enough to hear him.

Especially since I rose mine as well, "No I'm sorry I don't! As your little housemaid who is only around to cook for you and take care of you I don't know that!"

"You know you're more to me than that! Don't play games with me. Now stop yellin and leave me alone so I can do something productive!"

I gasped at him and slapped him across the face, "Don't fucking tell me what to do Nathan. I'll do whatever the hell I want."

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself but he was way to far gone. I could see it in his eyes, he was no longer Nathan. He was his father now.

Nathan grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. Fire could've shot from his eyes and I wouldn't have known the difference, "Do it again! I dare you to do it again!"

I slapped him again and yanked myself free of his grip, backing away a bit in case his father had violent tendencies. He looked madder than before and as he walked closer to me I grabbed the first plate I could touch and threw it at him before retreated to the guest bedroom and slamming the door. I locked it quickly but never heard him try to open it. Adrenaline ran through my veins and I sat against the door trying to get myself to stop shaking. I'd never been afraid of Nathan before and this was clearly a side of him I never saw. They say you should be with someone at least three years before you get married. Now I know why.

After falling asleep in the guest bedroom that night I woke up really groggy. I was still in my clothes since I hadn't gone into Nathan and I's room to change. The door was opened and some eggs and toast along with a note were sitting on the nightstand.

My darlin',

I honestly don't know how to begin. I love you. I love you a hell of a lot more than you probably think I do right now. Please forgive me for last night. You were just trying to help and I should've dealt with that a lot better than I did. Whether you believe it or not, you are my whole world now and I need ya. Who else is gunna make fun of me and tell me about the future? At least let me talk to ya just once to make you see. I woulda done that in the first place but I thought ya might throw stuff at me again. Just give me one chance darlin', please. I love you.

I nibbled on the toast while I pondered. He sounded sincere, and probably was, and seemed willing to forget about it. The only question was, was I? Yes I loved Nathan, I didn't think anything could change that, but I knew I look at him differently for a while. How could I not be afraid that the littlest thing could set him off?

Figuring I had until lunchtime to figure it out, I went into our room and changed my clothes after I finished breakfast. Then I took my plate into the kitchen where I found Nathan sitting at the table reading the paper. His eyes met mine as I entered and I couldn't help but feel an awkward silence filling the room.

"Mornin'." He greeted me, testing me to see if I was still angry with him.

"Morning." I replied putting my plate in the sink and running some water to wash it.

"Did ya read the note?"

I wanted to be sarcastic with him, but I decided against it seeing as it would only provoke a fight and technically it was a legitimate question, "Yes."

"I really am sorry darlin'. Ya know I couldn't rea-"

"This isn't something I really want to talk about right now." I cut him off trying my hardest to focus on washing the one single plate. He had a plan in his mind and I knew exactly what it was. He thought making me breakfast and writing me a note would soften me up and then by the time I came out here, he thought he could talk to me and make everything all peachy again. Now he knew he was wrong.

Nathan didn't say anything else. He folded up the paper and stalked outside. I was grateful for the alone time and hoped to figure this out. Yes I loved Nathan. Yes I figured I could forgive him in time. But why did I feel so…weird? We had a fight, this morning was awkward, and I was unwilling to talk about last night. Sooner or later I'd have to talk about it with him and then things would be peachy again but why did I want to put that off?

Between the two of us, we really don't make much of a mess so there wasn't much house work to do at all. The thrown plate was cleaned up as well as the dinner mess from last night. This, in my eyes, wasn't good. I needed something to distract me for a while.

Lunch time came around which gave me something to do. Nathan came in at his usual time and stopping the doorway when he saw I'd actually made him lunch too. He sat down beside me at his usual spot and looked over at me.

"Thank you." Instead of his typical kiss, he put his hand on the table testing me again.

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. His face lit up and he gently pulled me in for a kiss.

"Thank you," He whispered again, smiling at the fact that he was forgiven, "I'm really really sorry darlin'. Ya know I love ya more than the world. I saw your face last night and I saw it. I saw the look. I was worse than my own father last night."

"Little bit," I agreed kissing him one more time. "I still love you."

We continued to eat in silence until I saw a fresh scar on his arm. It wasn't very deep and wasn't very long, but it was still a scratch.

"Did I hit you?" I asked tracing it with my fingers.

He smiled a little, "Ya got pretty good aim."

It was really rude but I laughed just a little bit. Nathan joined me grasping my hand and squeezing it, "I was pretty impressed there darlin'. Ain't never seen a girl hit so good."

After I finished lunch, I began doing dishes from lunch while he finished eating.

"Hey," I drew his attention to me just before he headed out the door, "you're not your dad. You're so much better than that."

He didn't respond but a smile played on his lips as he walked out the door. Nathan may not have realized it but no matter how bad it got I'd always stand by his side. So when Elisa showed up at our door a few weeks later teary eyed and completely freaking out, delivering news that ultimately led him away from the house more often, I stood by and patiently waited for his return.

"I can't believe Jasper's gunna be a dad." I whispered to Nathan one night as we lie in bed.

"Me neither. Momma's gotta be upset. They ain't even married yet. Ain't traditional round here to be doin that." He sounded exhausted and I felt bad for keeping him up but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Do you think Jasper knows?"

He looked over at me and smiled, "I reckon so. Elisa writes to him all the time."

"Why don't you write to him?"

"Don't wanna waste his time. He needs to be readin letters from his love rather than his brothers. Besides, ain't got the time no more. I don't even got time to finish work at both farms in one day."

"How did Elisa do it when Jasper left?"

"Did it herself."

Now I was offended, "Oh so she can do it but I can't?"

"You gotta man to do it. She don't."

"My man's rather busy lately. It'd be better if I could help him out. I don't have enough housework to keep me busy."

His eyes slowly opened just enough to show me that he didn't believe me, "Then sit back and relax young lady. You deserve it."

"You're really not gunna show me how?"

"Darlin' please I don't wanna fight about it right now. Crack of dawn comes way to early for me as it is."

"Then just say yes so we don't have to fight about it."

"No." He rolled over signaling the end of our conversation. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to sleep as well.

When I woke up Nathan was by my side sleeping which was odd. Usually when I woke up he was outside working. I checked the clock. 7:42. Well someone overslept.

I got up, showered, and got dressed. Nathan still wasn't up so I started on some breakfast. Once that was done I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't really wanna wake Nathan up but breakfast was ready and it was almost nine o' clock.

Peeking in the bedroom I saw he was still asleep so I went in and sat beside him on the bed and rubbed his shoulder, "Nathan…breakfast is ready."

He stirred a bit but didn't fully wake so I tried again until he did wake up.

"Good morning." I gave him a kiss. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"You're up awful early to makin breakfast. Did my alarm go off yet?" He took my hand and rubbed it.

"I didn't head your alarm but it probably did go off already. It's almost nine."

He shot up and jumped outta bed getting dressed as quick as he could. His slightly long blonde hair was a bit messy, something I found adorable. I never got to see him with messy hair since he was always up before me.

"Breakfast is on the table." I told him.

His buttoning paused briefly as he looked up at me with a guilty expression.

"Never mind." It was clear he didn't want breakfast seeing as he got up so late.

"I'm sorry darlin'. Ya went through the trouble an' all but I'm real late. I gotta head over to Elisa and Jasper's."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and out the door he went. I spent the day cleaning as usual. Nathan didn't come home for lunch which was odd but expected. I didn't seem him again until almost four and he immediately went on to chores on our farm. At dinner he didn't come in and I didn't go out to get him until dark.

"Nathan its dark outside." I informed him as if he didn't already know.

"I'll be in in a minute." He replied still messing with something I couldn't see.

His stubbornness wasn't always his best quality. "Nathan you been working all day. Please."

"In a minute darlin'." He was getting impatient with me and I let it drop doing what I always do: wait.

He didn't come inside until after nine. As he washed up I got his supper reheating and set it on the table.

"You got more than that? I'm starving."

I nodded and grabbed the leftovers. He dug into his food and watched me.

"You're mad at me." He observed.

"No. I'm just frustrated."

"Same thing. You're frustrated with me."

I rolled my eyes and set the rest of the food on the table. I didn't want to talk about this anymore and instead retreated to our room and shut the door behind me, usually a clear sign that I was upset.

A while later he opened up the door and stood in the doorway.

"I don't know if I can do this." I whispered.

"Why? What's the matter darlin'?" He took a couple a steps toward me seeing if I'd accept his embrace. I didn't. Tears filled my eyes as I prepared to do what I was about to do.

"Aw come on you two! Y'all can't break up when I'm around man." Jasper stood in the doorway fully dressed in uniform.

Nathan spun around and hugged his brother. I turned too and waiting until they finished and Jasper held out his arms to me. I hugged him and then stood awkwardly.

"For the love of God hug each other." Jasper pushed Nathan and I together until we all came together in some sorta awkward group hug.

When that awkward experience was over we still stood awkwardly.

"Jesus," Jasper muttered "what the hell did ya do to her?"

"You been over to see Elisa yet?" Nathan changed the subject.

"Naw. Figured if I went there first I wouldn't be leavin for a while. So I came here after I went an' saw mom and pop. They told me ya got a house with that "no good free loadin northerner" and where it was. I dunno what happened when I was gone but somethin did and they hate you. They told me to tell ya to not come home. Then they kicked me out and told me what a disgrace I was cause I got my finance pregnant."

"Aw ta hell with em!" Elisa rolled her eyes and put her arms around Jasper.

He looked really confused but eagerly hugged her back, "What ya doin' here little lady?"

She scoffed at him looking down at her stomach, "Won't be so little soon. Anyway, your momma came over and said you were home and then she expressed her disapproval of our baby and then I went off on her. Then I came here cause she said that's where you were. Thought ya could hide from me?"

"Ain't hiding from you baby. Thought I'd save my favorite person for last." He hugged her again being careful not to squeeze her too tightly.

"Look at you all in uniform. God that's nice." Elisa eyed him up and awkwardness fell once again between Nathan and I. She picked up on this quickly, "what's wrong with you two?"

"Nothin'." Nathan replied quickly thought it didn't matter. Jasper ruined it anyway.

"They're fightin'."

Elisa stood in front of us and shook her head, "Oh no. You caused your momma and daddy too much trouble over her to be fightin'."

"They're breakin' up." Jasper added smirking at us because we all knew Elisa would try her hardest to fix it.

She took me by the hand and pulled me towards the door, "Jasper fix your stupid brother so we can go home."

"Yes ma'am." He shut the door behind us. I feared what was happening to poor Nathan in there. Was Jasper going to try and beat him up? Surely Jasper had a weapon with him...

She dragged me into the guest bedroom and shut the door. I sat down on the bed and she joined me with a sigh.

"Talk to me darlin' what's goin' on between you two? Last time I saw you you were as close as could be."

"Life happened." I muttered with a shrug.

"Explain. Whatcha mean?"

"I miss him." My voice was barely a whisper as I recalled the past few weeks.

Elisa laughed at me, "Don't sound like you miss him."

"I do. That's the problem. He's gone all the time and then when he comes home he's exhausted an he just goes to bed right away. The only time I see him is during meals."

"Baby you just gotta help him out a little. Go out and work with him so then he can spend more time with you. That's what I did with Jasper."

"I would. I've asked him to let me but he won't teach me how so I can't."

She gave me this funny look like I was an idiot, "What do you mean teach you?"

"I didn't grow up on a farm."

"Oh God! You're a city girl! Yuck, I'm sorry. Listen you gotta make him teach you."

"Tried. He got mad and I threw a plate at him because he grabbed my wrist and looked like his dad an' it was scary."

Her eyes looked far away as if she was remembering something, "Whitlock temper."

"What?"

"Whitlock temper," She repeated for me, "every man in that house has it. Jasper used it on me twice. First time I let it slide; big mistake by the way. Second time I had enough and told him if he didn't watch himself I was leavin' him. He's never done it again."

I sighed, "So I have to threaten to leave him?"

"No. You two have to make time for each other. Actual time. Don't let him pull the Whitlock temper on ya and don't let him say meal times are together time. That ain't right an' everyone knows it."

Jasper knocked on the door and opened it, "He's all good. Ya ready darlin'?"

She nodded and motioned for me to follow her outside. Nathan and I stood in the doorway and said goodbye to Jasper and Elisa.

"I'll be round tomorrow sometime in the afternoon to help ya out," Jasper told Nathan, "don't hurt yourself there big brother."

Nathan fake laughed, "Real funny. Get yer ass home before I shoot it."

"You gunna shoot a pregnant lady?! See Abigail I'm tellin' ya it's that Whitlock temper of his. I'd leave his ass." Elisa joked giving us a final wave before heading off into the darkness with Jasper.

He shut the front door once we were both inside and looked at me, "Well now what?"

"You heard her. I'm packin my bags."

It was meant as a joke but Nathan thought I was serious, "No! Baby please, she was kiddin'!"

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me against his chest. We stood like that for a while as he rubbed my back and whispered to me, "Darlin' I love you so much. What would I ever do if ya left me? I ain't nothin' without you baby girl."

"Did Jasper tell you to say that stuff?"

He chuckled, "No. Jasper told me to freakin' relax and take some days off. As if I could do that."

"Is that why he's comin' to help you tomorrow? So you can take some days off?"

"Yeah kinda."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Good."

"Two against one, eh? I see how it is."

"I miss you," I told him honestly, "I know you gotta help Elisa and you gotta work on our farm but we don't really spend much time together anymore. I love you, but I can't keep pretending that only seeing you at night and during meals is okay with me.

"I know darlin'. I miss you too and I really love ya I swear I do but someone's gotta do this stuff."

"Just do it later..." I suggested knowing fully that he'd object.

He squeezed me as he hugged me, "I love the way ya think baby. Unfortunately I can't do that."

"Take one day off at least. Fridays or Saturdays maybe?"

"Darlin' I promise, every free moment I have will be spent with you."

"So you're saying that not every free moment is spent with me?" I teased him giving him a playful nudge just so he knew I was kidding.

"Of course it is baby." He smirked and gave me a kiss. "Its late I should be in bed soon. Gotta get up earlier today if I'm ever gunna get anything done and be able to spend time with ya."

I smirked, "Yeah yeah. Sure..."

"Hey hey now. You have some faith. With Jasper out helpin' we'll be done in no time."

"Okay baby." I whispered embracing him again. His big tan arms scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom. He set me down on the bed and then proceeded to get undressed. I followed his lead, changing into my futuristic pajamas before joining him under the covers. My head found his chest and I inhaled his earthy scent. Nathan rubbed my arm in a soothing motion prompting us both to fall asleep.

I made Nathan breakfast, which ended up being kind've late since I didn't wake up real early. Big surprise there. This whole never getting up early thing wasn't really working out for me. Like always he came in from working to eat with me.

Jasper didn't come around until eleven which wasn't technically the afternoon so I gave him crap about it.

"Thought you said afternoon." I called from the doorway.

"Got done with the chores a little early, still gotta do some work that Elisa usually does but that's it."

Nathan looked at him like he was crazy, "The hell you do? Get up at four in the mornin'?"

"No, I just got some tricks up my sleeve to go a little faster. Pa was a smart man, but not an efficient one."

"Didn't have to be, he had three boys." I commented standing in the doorway leading to the backyard.

Jasper pointed at me, "True. Hope ya don't mind cookin' for an extra person tonight. I'd go home but Elisa ain't feelin' well cause of her bein' pregnant. She wasn't really up for food this mornin' and doubt she'd be good for lunch. Least in her letters she says she ain't real good til supper."

"She's got morning sickness." I told them remembering my health class my freshman year.

"What?" He looked confused and I then knew I'd relayed futuristic information.

"There's a name for that feeling. You said she feels sick until like supper. Therefore, we call that feeling morning sickness."

Jasper looked over at Nathan, "Nathan I think your girlfriends got some of this morning sickness."

"Hey man shut up," Nathan defended me against his brother, "she's just tryin' to make ya not so stupid."

I giggled at my savior, someone who used to be Jasper, and went back inside. I wasn't doing anything to help them anyway so I figured I should at least do something productive. My productiveness consisted of making the guys and I lunch which wasn't a very difficult task. It was ultimately making Nathan lunch but just preparing a little more food.

They both came in around noon to eat which proved more interesting than I'd expected. Nathan was a little jealous that Jasper had better tactics with farming than he did simply because Nathan was supposed to be the one teaching Jasper not the other way around. Because of this Nathan tried to make up for it in other ways.

"How long ya had the house?" Jasper asked breaking the silence.

"Couple months." I answered setting the last of the food on the table.

Nathan nodded, "Yup paid for it myself. No loans or nothin'."

Jasper and I shared an odd look at Nathan's proclamation but we both let it drop.

"Nice." Jasper replied, "Mamma see it before ya'll got nasty with each other?"

"Naw, shit went down the night you left. We came over for dinner and they made a scene." Nathan looked down at his plate and I got the feeling that fighting with his parents weighed on him more than I'd thought. I may of came first in his eyes, but that didn't mean that it didn't upset him.

"Oh. Well ya'll seem to be doin' alright on your own."

"Yeah we're doin' alright. How's the army? Everythin' you dreamed of?"

Jasper chuckled a little, "No. Not even close. Haven't seen much action so far. Oh well, it'll be comin'."

"Think you're gunna win?" Nathan asked, already knowing who actually wins.

"Fairly confident that we will."

Nathan and I looked at each other knowingly. Thankfully Jasper didn't catch on. I felt bad knowing all this stuff and not sharing it with them but how could I? That couldn't be good for the timeline even though I could talk to everyone in town and not mess it up. Somehow I figured talking about futuristic events would screw that up. Not that it mattered since I already told Nathan about the future. I'd probably done damage already.

The boys went back outside after lunch leaving me to clean up which was typical for this time period. Had Jasper not been here Nathan would've helped me clean up but to company that would look weird.

I wondered if girls here were like the ones in my time period. Usually if a man did something like help around the house girls would say he was "perfect" or a "keeper." Did women say that here too? Should I be gushing to other women about what a "keeper" Nathan was? In truth he was quite the keeper. Even though I never saw him much before, he did try to finish work early from them on. Jasper had to go home in two weeks so during that time we all spent as much time together as possible. Sometimes they, Elisa and Jasper, would come over to our house and other times we'd go over there. It all depended on how Elisa felt. Jasper still thought morning sickness didn't exist.

"But she's sick at night sometimes too." He'd argue.

"Yeah that happens when your pregnant. It's still called morning sickness." I'd reply rolling my eyes at Elisa as if to say, 'He's your finace?'

The conversation was usually pretty light and free flowing. Every now and then someone would bring up the war or the boys' parents. Then some uncomfortable haze would fall upon us until the topic was changed yet again.

"When you two gettin' married?" Elisa asked one night at our house.

I set dinner on the table and quickly looked for something else to do. My face turned a light red at her question. I pulled out some cups and set them on the table next to everyone's plate, "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Don't you change the subject. When are ya'll gettin' married?"

"Elisa, we've only been together-"

"It's been almost a year." Elisa cut Nathan off.

He rolled his eyes, "I'll have some milk please darlin'."

Jasper nodded at me as well and since Elisa drank milk every night, I just poured some for all of us.

"Oh come on," Elisa groaned at us, "I know people usually wait longer and all but look at you two. I mean, you've been livin' together for almost six months right? It's obvious that you two love each other. Go for it."

Nathan's eyes met mine and he gave me an apologetic look.

"What? You know you should." Elisa shrugged and continued eating.

"Baby leave em alone. They can get married whenever they want." Jasper interjected on our behalf.

She let it drop after that and instead dug into her food. They headed home shortly after supper and Nathan pestered me the moment they were gone.

"You ain't expectin' to get married yet are ya?"

"No. Of course not. Most people wait at least a year after they're engaged to get married. Many are even dating for like three years before that."

"That's too long," He muttered, "darlin' you could leave me tomorrow. You know that right? What if you left me tomorrow? Good Lord what on earth would I do?"

I embraced him tightly hoping he'd stop worrying, "Don't worry about the future. Just enjoy the time we have together. Enjoy the moment we have together right now."

"Can't ya tell em' you don't wanna go home?"

"Nathan...I have to go back sometime. Hopefully not for a while, but I do have to go sometime."

He sighed sadly, "Least I'll get to see ya in heaven...or maybe not."

"What do you mean maybe not?"

"Who knows whether I'll go to heaven with ya."

"Who said I was going?"

He pulled back and rolled his eyes at me, "Of course you're goin'. If you can't go no one can."

I shook my head and placed it against his chest lovingly. Listening to his heartbeat helped relax me, "You have no idea who I really am. If either of us goes to heaven it'll be you."

It was obvious he didn't agree with me but he didn't say anything else, probably not wanting to start a fight. We'd already cleaned up dinner so we had the rest of the night to ourselves. I have no idea what Jasper showed Nathan but it was working. Most of the time he could come in for dinner and stay in the rest of the night. It was wonderful. We never really did anything too extravagant or romantic. Just being around each other seemed to be enough. After all what were we really going to do? He had to get up every morning and I...well I never really did anything except keep the house clean and make Nathan food. Wifely duties were 'so difficult.' It might have been harder had we had children or more people in the house but with just Nathan and I it was simple.

Nathan picked up me, startling me a bit, and carried me into the bedroom. I was gently placed on the bed and he soon joined me. We lay facing each other, on our sides, with grins on our faces. He pulled me closer to him, our lips meeting in the middle. His arm draped around me so I kept close to him as if he thought someone would come and steal me away.

"I'm sorry," He whispered pulling away some, "I shouldn't be so assertive..."

"Don't be. I've been waiting for this forever."

"Forever's a long time darlin'...I don't think it's been forever..."

I smiled against his lips, "Fine...ever since I met you."

"If ya want somethin' from me darlin' all ya gotta do is ask. Or just do it." He chuckled rubbing my back.

"I don't like to just do stuff though...what if it's something you don't wanna do?"

"I'll do anything with you darlin'. Anything at all. Just take me by the neck and drag me around if ya like."

"Sounds harsh...and painful."

His soft lips met mine again. The kiss deepened getting sweeter and more physical. We battled each other for dominance him eventually getting the upper hand. He rolled on top of me, shifting his weight so he wasn't laying on me and instead resting his weight on his arm. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pushed him closer to me. The space between us had to be almost nothing.

He stopped suddenly, his eyes in a far away place.

"Nathan what's wrong?" I whispered while trying to get my breathing under control.

I got no response, only a finger to my lips.

We both laid in silence, him having moved off of me and next to me instead, as I waited for whatever it was he was figuring out.

"I thought I heard somethin'." Nathan whispered smiling at me again, "now, where were we?"

I turned over and pushed him on his back kissing him gently, "Right here."

We returned to our kissing battle, trading places for a short time.

"This is so hard in a dress." I mumbled breaking the kiss just for a short moment.

"Then take it off." The smirk on Nathan's face was so sexy my heart felt like it was going to jump up my throat. My face was a bright red I could just tell. Heat was radiating off my cheeks.

My surprise was also extremely evident in my breathless voice, "Nathan..."

His laugh only made me blush even more, "What? What's wrong with that idea?"

"I-I dunno...it's just weird to hear I guess." I laughed nervously completely ruining the mood. Real sexy Zoey...real sexy.

He smiled at me but neither of us really knew what to do after that. I was all awkward which in turn was making the situation awkward. Once again, who knew what could've happened had I been a sensible person. I'll never know. I got up and changed into my pajamas, again super sexy. His arms wrapped around my waist as I pulled my tank top down over my stomach.

His arm blocked it from coming down all the way. I exhaled softly a smile finding my mouth. My arms wrapped around his and I attempted to snuggled against him, enjoying his touch. I'd never done anything like this with my boyfriends at home so naturally I had no idea what I was doing.

Nathan spun me around so I was facing him and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I felt his hands slide down to my waist.

"I'm really sorry." I whispered looking into his deep green eyes. He didn't seem to know what I was talking about, which was a good thing for me. Maybe it hadn't been as awkward for him as it was for me.

"I dunno whatcha talkin' about darlin'." His finger ran along my jawline. As he got to my chin, he gave me another kiss.

My breath was shaky as I attempted to answer him, "I'm not really good at this. Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Coulda fooled me," His eyes trailed up and down my body making me blush again, "seems to me like you're playin' with me."

I didn't know what that meant. I didn't know what led him to think that. I didn't care. At least I could make him think that I knew what I was doing.

"Glad I can at least make you think that." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck.

His soft lips met mine in a long kiss that words could never describe. It was passionate, it was sexy, it was...perfect. My heart never stopped racing the whole night. We continued making out eventually moving to the bedroom after I started unbuttoning his shirt. I paused during one of our little sessions hearing a noise outside.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Nathan as he kissed my neck.

He shook his head. It sounded like someone was outside. I could hear their footsteps. His hand reached up to brush my cheek.

"I'm sure it was nothin' just like earlier when I was hearin' things."

I smiled giving him a gentle kiss, "You're probably right."

We continued on with our love fest until I heard an odd jangling sound.

"Okay I heard that too." Nathan whispered. He got up and grabbed something out of the closet. Probably a gun. I got up with him and followed behind him.

He made me stop when we reached the kitchen allowing him to go off into the entry way alone. I heard the door open and then a smacking sound. Nathan called out in pain. My heart sank and as I made out two figures in the shadows of the our entry way it became quite clear what I had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

I creeped into the kitchen trying to keep my eyes on the two figures moving around in the entry way. Nathan was holding his head and trying to find his gun. The two figures obviously knew where it was otherwise they would've been paying a little more attention to him. The two people were men and I tried to think of ways to take them out before they either a) saw me or b) took me out first.

When the first guy was by the doorway leading into the kitchen I jumped out and punched him as hard as I could. The other one turned around and grabbed my arm as I was heading towards him. I dodged his punch and kneed him in the stomach. Guy number one turned me around and punched me in the face causing me to go down. Nathan got up somewhere in between there and hit the guy on the head knocking him out. Then I got up and hit guy number two just as he was coming for Nathan.

My heart hammered in my chest while my eyes met Nathan's. He grabbed my arms and held me as close to himself as I'd get.

"Oh my God." I whispered clutching him.

He rubbed my back and tried to comfort me, "It's okay darlin'. We're okay now. They ain't gunna hurt us no more."

"What if there's more?"

"There ain't no more darlin'. Why don't ya go get some non-future clothes on. I gotta get dressed too."

"Where are you going? You're not gunna leave me here with them are you? What happens when they wake up?"

Nathan looked conflicted. There was obviously a way that they did things around here that required him to get the police instead of him just being able to call them. That would leave me alone though. He could go get Jasper but again that'd leave me alone. I could've went and got Jasper, but that wasn't ideal either.

"We could tie them up." I suggested.

"You go ahead...I ain't never tied someone up before."

Sighing I decided to scratch that idea as well.

"I could go get Jasper. You've got the gun just rough em up a little bit."

"Seems to me like you know how to use it better than I do." He smirked at me.

I helped him drag the guys into the living room and then I went to get changed. After that I rode out to Jasper's house and knocked on the door a bunch. No sense in going inside only to be knocked out by Jasper. Eventually after much knocking, Jasper opened the door.

"Abigail what are ya doin'? What's the matter?"

"Two guys were in our house."

He rubbed the side of his face, "What?"

"We heard a noise outside and then when we went to go look there were two guys in our entry way so we took care of em but I didn't wanna be left with them alone in case they wake up and get me, and Nathan didn't wanna leave me alone with em while he went into town to get them taken away and we need your help."

"Well alright then...lemme get dressed and tell Elisa I'll be back. Come inside before ya get sick or somethin'."

I waited impatiently while Jasper got dressed.

"Jesus you're slow." I complained to him when he finally came out of his room.

"Oh good Lord." He muttered. He'd followed me back to our house which was only a couple minutes away on horseback. Then Nathan left to go into town while Jasper and I waited inside with the guys.

I got Jasper somethin' to drink after Nathan left trying not to think about the two men in my house that were unconscious.

"How long they been out? God damn...ya'll musta put a hurtin' on em."

I handed Jasper his drink and smiled a little for his sake, "I guess so..."

"Ya know who they are?"

"I haven't looked at em."

It was pretty clear I wasn't comfortable with this choice of conversation so he let it drop and instead tried to distract me. He asked about anything he could think of even resorting to questions about what I liked and what I didn't. Nathan came back with a couple officers a while later and they questioned us on the events. The men woke up before that, of course I knew it was coming with my good luck, and Jasper handled it way better than I did. One of em was really disoriented and couldn't seem to recall much but the other one was quite articulate. I gave Jasper a towel.

"What the hell is this for?" He'd asked me.

"You put it on his mouth and tie it behind his head so he shuts up." I explained. This earned me an odd look because of course most women didn't know this kind of stuff but oh well.

The officers took the guys down to the jail or whatever they had in this time period and told us to come over there in the morning to go back over the story and what not since everyone was extremely tired.

I thanked Jasper profoundly for coming over and so did Nathan...well Nathan didn't really thank him profoundly but he did thank him. My anxiety was jacked up when we went into our room. What if there were more? After all we didn't know who those guys were. Who knew if they were sent here or if was really random like the cops thought it was. Nathan kept his arms around me all night trying to calm my fears but it wasn't really working. The only way I knew I fell asleep was the fact that I woke up in the morning and had to open my eyes.

Nathan was up like usual but he wasn't out working. He was just finishing up making breakfast when I came into the kitchen. I kissed him on the cheek and got us both something to drink.

"After breakfast we'll head into town..?" He looked over at me as he sat down. I nodded my heart rate picking up just a little. Or a lot. You never really know.

Even though Nathan made me breakfast, which was an odd thing for us since I always made breakfast, I couldn't really get myself to eat much. It was clear that he was worried about me because I wasn't eating but my stomach was all in knots. A sick feeling came over me as we actually got ready to leave. I just had a bad feeling about this.

When we got into the "station", it was more of a big house with jail cells, they went back over what had happened (we left out the making out part) and then let us see the two guys who'd broke into our house. My eyes widened and my heart started beating a million miles a minute. I'd seen those guys before. The cops asked me if I had and though I said I hadn't, I had. Nathan must have caught on because as soon as we left (after filling out paperwork and all this other crap) he asked me about it.

"What was wrong darlin'? You were all freaked out when ya saw em an' I ain't talkin' about the normal freaked out. I mean you were really afraid in there."

I took him in my arms and made my voice as quiet as I could, "I know those guys. I'd seen them before."

"What do you mean? Why didn't you say somethin'? Darlin' they asked if you'd seen em."

"No! I couldn't say yes."

"Why not? They ain't gunna hurt ya darlin'."

Tears sprung to my eyes and I struggled to keep myself under control, "No, you don't understand. That night way back when we first met, before the house, before the fight with your parents, way back to when the machine broke...when I did my job, I saw them."

"What job? Wait, you mean..."

"With Mr. Bennett," I finished his sentence, "I saw them there in the warehouse with him they must've seen me and came here to take care of me. Nathan they don't want you or our stuff they want me. They want me dead! But I couldn't have told them that with it looking suspicious."

Nathan sighed and shook his head, "How many of those guys were there?"

"Eight total, but three were...injured and there's two more in that jail cell."

"So there's only three left?"

I shook my head, "There has to be more. They had lines that lasted until 2032. Nathan they won't stop coming until I'm dead. I told you I couldn't stay here with you."

"We need to move." He whispered to me with a determined face.

"Nathan this is your home. You can't just pack up everything and leave...what about Jasper? What about Elisa? What about your parents?"

Nathan squeezed my waist, "You're more important to me than all of those things darlin'. I told you that."

He took me home and immediately got packing.

"Nathan this is stupid."

"No it's not. If it means you'll be safe then we're leaving."

I sighed, "What are we going to do with the farm? Everything we worked, well you worked, so hard to build for us?"

The tears came back just thinking about leaving this place. In such a short time it'd become my home.

"We'll sell it. We might even be able to get somethin' better. Maybe not right away, but it could be better."

"You're gunna sell everything you own so we can move?"

"If it means you're safe. Now, start packin up little darlin', we're movin."

Jasper and Elisa came over later that night and saw the boxes. Nathan cranked out some story about how we were thinking about upgrading anyway and now this just gave us a chance to really do it. I wasn't sure we could afford an upgrade but we'd have to move far away from here anyway so they'd never know. Elisa was upset about our decision which I was expecting. Jasper was more surprised than anything. He seemed to think there was something else that was going on that caused us to want to move, which there was, but Nathan held firm and insisted on our story that he'd made up as he saw them coming up the road and told me to stick with.

It was harder for me to tell the lie because I was still shakin' up about the realization I had in town today. Jasper looked at me weirdly throughout the whole night and by the end of it I was sure he was gunna call us out on it. Thankfully he seemed to go along with our decision and just let it happen. It only took a couple weeks for Nathan to find someone to buy the house, the hard part was figuring out where to go and what to buy. I didn't wanna go too far away so Elisa could still visit. Jasper had gone back to the army later that week and, though she might not have admitted it, she did need help from time to time. Nathan on the other hand wanted to get as far away as possible so that I wouldn't be in danger.

We eventually found a little house about ten miles outside of town. It was far enough out of town that we'd be semi safe, but yet close enough to get to Elisa in case something happened. Unfortunately, and I mean completely and totally unfortunately, something happened about three months later.

Elisa came over to our house hysterically in tears. Nathan and I weren't sure what she was upset about and she was crying to hard to tell us. I was surprised she found our house in her condition.

"Elisa you gotta calm down to tell us what's wrong." Nathan took her hand and rubbed it. She sat at the table, Nathan kneeling down in front of her and I sitting beside her.

"Are you having the baby?" He asked looking at her stomach and then back up at her face.

I shook my head at him, "It's getting close to her due date, I'd think, but that's not it. She'd be in much more pain."

She sniffled and nodded, "Not it...it's Jasper."

My face fell into a horrified shock. Though Nathan was trying to remain calm, you could see the terror in his eyes as well.

"Elisa...did he..?" I couldn't finish my sentence. Soon I was crying as well no matter how hard I tried not to. Jasper was like a brother to me. We'd sat at the same table we were at now, though it was in a different house, and joked around sharing laughs and stories over my dinners.

"They don't know." Elisa cried burying her face into my shoulder.

Nathan stood up and walked around, "What do you mean they don't know?"

"It just says he's missing. They don't know what happened to him. My baby...he's out there somewhere. Or maybe he ain't out there at all. We've gotta find him. Abigail I love him what am I gunna do without him?"

I held her as a fresh wave of tears came on and shortly I was joining her. Nathan did what he could to calm us both down but you could see he was at the breaking point as well.

"Do you wanna stay with us?" I offered after we'd both nearly ran out of tears, as if that was even possible.

She shook her head, "You're gunna have a family of your own one day. I'm gunna stay with my sister in Austin. She ain't married or nothin' and don't have no kids. I just gotta write to her and...oh God Jasper why. Why did he have to join that stupid army?"

"Momma was right," Nathan whispered, "joinin' that army wasn't no good for em'."

"Does she know?" I asked.

"No, I told you guys first. Her and I don't get along real well since I got pregnant. Suppose I gotta go tell her though don't I?"

"We'll come with if you want. I don't know that my being there will make it better but just so you don't have to go alone."

She nodded at the two of us, "That'd be real sweet of ya. I know ya'll don't get along real well but they have a right to know. It's there son."

We decided to go around dinner time, that way we had some time to calm down and we could talk about it with them at dinner. For me time passed way to quickly. I wasn't excited about going to Nathan's parents, you know since my last visit went so well, but I didn't want Elisa to face them alone.

Sarah and Isaac seemed excited at our arrival. The siblings came out and hugged Nathan. Amma said hello as well. His mother looked smug until she saw me. I figured she thought I'd left him and he was crawling back. We'd asked that everyone be in the same room so we could break the news all together. Elisa started crying before everyone sat down in the living room. Nathan ended up breaking the news since Elisa was in no condition to and I wasn't really welcome here.

His mother and Sarah cried. His mother quite hysterically. Lydia was trying hard not to but you could see the tears. I wasn't sure what to think of his fathers reaction. It wasn't sad or neutral. Isaac tried to follow his fathers strength but it definitely wasn't solid. My heart held all the sadness and pity for this family that I'd ever experienced before.

I wasn't sure how to act when we got home that night. Nathan didn't respond the same way that Elisa did. In fact, he was quite the opposite. His face was blank most of the way home and when we got there he was like a machine. Every move was robotic and awkward. All he did was sit at the table and stare at the glass of milk I'd given him when he first came in. I'd finished every piece of housework I could think of and was out of things to do. It was past the time we usually went to bed and though I wanted Nathan to usher us to bed like he usually did, I knew he wouldn't.

Not knowing what to say or what to do was probably the hardest part in all of this. I wanted to make him feel better but how could I? He practically just lost his brother. I felt so bad for him. I pictured finding out that Molly had gone missing to try and help me get a sense of what he was feeling but it wasn't working. I knew deep down inside that Molly was fine. All of me hoped that Jasper was too.

Nathan and I sat at the table until almost midnight. We didn't speak, we didn't do anything. It was awkward for me but I hated to leave him. I didn't want him to think that I was leaving him too. My hands reached out across the table and took his, which were clasped together.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered not being able to meet his empty gaze. I'd never seen Nathan so lifeless before. My mind wandered back to the night that he'd sat and held me as I'd cried out all my fears back at the hotel room right after the machine broke. Did I hold that same empty look plus some tears?

"You didn't do it." He said at last, relieving some of the awkward tension in the room.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't make him go missin'. Why are you sorry?"

"Because you're upset. I'm sorry because you're hurting and I can't make it go away."

He didn't say anything for a while and we were resorted back to silence. I hated silence. Usually I loved it; it was so peaceful and calming. This silence was heartbreaking. I missed the cheerful man who usually sat at my table and joked around with me. The one who was constantly filling the quiet when I couldn't. The one who was strong, sincere, and positive. The one man who made me feel comfortable in the new and odd place I'd learned to call home. I missed him, but right now I had a confused, broken man who'd taken his place and needed me. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I was sure that it was going to be whatever he wanted.

"You should get to bed. It's late."

"I'll go when you do. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

For the first time since Elisa came over he looked me in the eyes, "Please. It'll make me feel better knowin' that you're getting some sleep tonight."

"It'll make me feel better knowing that you're sleeping too."

"I'll be in in a minute. Promise."

I wasn't sure if he was serious or not but I took his word for it and headed to bed. Even after I'd gotten ready he still wasn't in yet. This made me worry about him more than I already was. I fell asleep shortly after crawling in bed not realizing how tired I really was. Nathan wasn't next to me when I woke up. He wasn't in the house at all. I walked outside and saw him sitting on the lawn leaning up against the house looking just as lost as could be. I went outside and sat next to him peering at his face to see if he would object to me or not.

"How ya holdin' up baby?" I scooted over to him so we were right next to each other. His hand took mine and gave it a squeeze.

"I lied. I didn't come to bed last night."

"I didn't think you would."

"I'm sorry. I-" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I hate seein' ya worry about me so much. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." I tried to comfort him in any way I could. "you just lost your brother...or think you lost your brother. It's normal to be upset."

"No it ain't. I should be strong for you…

"You don't have to be strong for me. I'm not the one who's brother is missing. Jasper was a part of your life, I get it."

He shook his head in defiance, "No. Ya don't get it. In this time period no matter what happens a man should be strong and prepared and...I ain't been any of those things."

"Nathan," I whispered pushing his head gently onto my shoulder, "you don't have to pretend for me. In fact I'm glad that you're not. It would honestly worry me more if you weren't affected by this at all. I'm here to help you and support you in good times and bad. That might not be how it works in your time period but that's how it is in mine."

"I sure do love ya darlin'. I am sorry I've been upset…"

"Don't be. I would be in your position."

I could tell Nathan missed his brother even though his mood improved as the week went on. He busied himself with the farm chores and other things around our new house. Every night he'd look out the front window and just stare. I figured he was hoping Jasper would be there coming up the driveway with Elisa just like he was merely a month ago. Personally I hoped the exact same thing.

Elisa often wrote us letters talking about life back in town and what else was going on back home. Apparently Sarah came over to their house pretty often just to talk. She was upset with her parents lack of motivation to find her brother. I didn't totally blame them though, it wasn't like they could pack up their things and just go on a hunt. We didn't even know where he was last seen. I understood her feelings though. She was just upset and confused, but mostly upset. Sarah probably missed her older brother. Many people did. Elisa told us about all of the people who came over to her house to say their condolences and apologizes. There were too many to count.

She was getting ready to go to her sisters house to live with them. Apparently she was leaving this next Friday and wanted us to come over and visit before then. I would definitely miss her as well. I might not have cared for her in the beginning but, after the fight at Nathan's parents house and how compassionate she was, I'd really grown to think of her as a sister. She was a bit pushy at times but weren't we all?

Nathan had seemingly moved on about a week after we learned of Jasper's disappearance. Not that he'd forgotten about him or didn't care but there was no sense in dwelling on what couldn't be changed. Jasper wouldn't have wanted us to sit and mope around anyway. You have to move on. Sometimes when I was making dinner I'd watch for him and Elisa out the window or before opening a letter from Elisa I'd get my hopes up thinking that this was the one that told us he'd been found. Neither of those ever happened. Nathan would always come in and look at me hopefully, only to have it shot down with a shake of my head. In the back of our minds we remained hopeful but in the forefront we knew that Jasper was probably never coming home. The Civil war was one of the bloodiest wars we'd ever had. Nathan and I both knew that fact. Sadly for us, Jasper would become apart of that blood.

We'd fell into the old routine that had captured us ever since we moved in together. He'd go out and work on the farm while I took care of the house. It bothered me that he wouldn't let me help out especially on the days that I had very little to do. Nathan kept refusing though no matter how much I bugged him.

"Nathan..." I looked over at him as we finished eating supper one night, "I love you."

He took my hand and gave it a squeeze, "I love ya too darlin'."

"You know what we need?" He asked suddenly with a grin after a few moments of silence. It was easy to tell that he had a plan. Whether it was a good plan or not was a different story.

"What?" I asked cautiously. Nathan seemed seriously excited about this so I supposed I didn't have to be too worried.

"A vacation."

"When are we going to take a vacation? You're busy with the farm all the time...besides how are we going to afford that?"

"Well, maybe not a vacation but a night out at least. We can do dinner or somethin'."

I smiled at him and nodded, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Tomorrow night then. You and me. We're goin' out to eat."

Now I was excited. I'd never really had much to look forward to since I'd moved here. Life was pretty constant and I loved it. I loved spending every day with Nathan. He always kept things interesting and made sure I wasn't ever bored. It was nice to do something out of the ordinary though.

The next day at lunch Nathan pulled out a brand new dress from the closet. My excitement grew even more. I felt like a teenager again even though I really was a teenager back home. It was the little things, or big things in this case, that made me fall in love all over again.

"Put this on for dinner tonight would ya darlin'?" He asked me casually as he walked back outside to finish his chores like it was no big deal. My grin never faded as I spent extra time to make sure I looked perfect for this evening. To most couples going out wasn't a big deal at all but for little farmers like us it was like going to prom or whatever they had that was similar in this time period.

While I was putting on my makeup Nathan changed into some fancy clothes. I couldn't help but eye him up as I was working. He looked adorable.

"What are you smilin' at?" He looked at me in the mirror, having caught me staring.

"What don't I have to smile about," I giggled like a schoolgirl, "I got this new dress, my boyfriend looks amazing, we're going out to dinner...this night will be perfect."

"Ya want somethin' else to smile about?"

"Of course."

He walked over and took my hands, spinning me around so I could face him. Then he got on one knee. My heart hammered in my chest so loud I thought it could burst through my ribs and fly into the sky. I begged my legs to keep me upright as he pulled out a ring. I certainly did have something else to smile about. I could hardly hear him as he probably poured his heart out to me. All I could focus on was his face. It was so full of love and adoration and it was for me. It wasn't for someone else. It was just for me.

"...will you marry me?"

I snapped out of my gaze and nodded. His face was blurry from my tears but I hoped it was happy. He picked me up and hugged me.

"I love you darlin'. I love you so much. I promise ya I'll love ya for the rest of my life."

"I love you too." I whispered unable to say anything else without my voice sounding funny from my tears of joy. He put the ring on my finger and kissed me.

"Come on baby, let's go get some dinner."

I nodded at him and we headed out on our way. Dinner wasn't anything extravagant or fancy by normal standards. It was a small little place and it wasn't really busy. It was peaceful and relaxing and beautiful. We were finally able to just sit and talk. He told me stories of his childhood and I told him some of mine. We talked of the future and what we'd do next after we decided to upgrade our little farm. He mentioned going to visit Minnesota so I could show him where I lived but I doubted that my house even existed. I'd already seen where he lived so it couldn't really go both ways.

After we paid the bill, well he paid the bill, we decided to walk downtown for a bit before heading back to the hotel where we were staying. We walked along, me giggling at his idiotic observations of the world while looking at the stars. Then I saw him.

He was blonde, tall, and lean. My mouth gaped as I saw him. I couldn't even believe he was here. After all Jasper was supposed to me missing, right?

I looked over at Nathan who had the same shocked expression that I did. We were frozen on the sidewalk gaping at this man who'd been gone for weeks. He was talking to another man facing away from us but not having his back to us either.

Then, out of nowhere, something shoved us up against a building in a little alleyway. A woman appeared then with bright red eyes and long dark hair. Normally women didn't look very frightening in this time period but something in her red eyes and wicked smile made my heart beat a little faster. Nathan put his arm around me trying to shield me with his body.

"If I may ma'am, who are you?" He asked trying to sound fearless though it was obvious he was nervous as well.

"You're worst nightmare." She leaned into him like she was going to kiss his neck. Nathan moved back farther and farther until he had me completely against the wall trying to avoid her. There was no escaping her anymore. Her lips were mere centimeters from his neck; her teeth bared out like an animal biting into their prey. Just before her teeth sunk into Nathan's neck someone stopped her. Jasper.

"Maria, no!" He literally flew to her side, pushing her back a little.

"What?!" This Maria lady snapped at him clearly upset. Apparently she really wanted my husband-to-be.

Jasper looked over at us with the same eyes as Maria's, only a little darker red. I gasped slightly in surprise.

"I think he'll be good." Jasper told her quietly. "he seems strong."

Maria looked suspecious for a few moments before nodding at him, "Fine. What about her?"

"I'll take care of her."

She nodded once more before taking off into the night. I took Nathan's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Jasper…" Nathan whispered causing his brother to look him in the eyes.

Jasper looked at me and then down at my hand and back to Nathan. "You need to leave."

"What?"

"She needs to leave. Leave town and don't come back."

My eyes met Jasper's again, "What are you talking about?"

"Look, this is hard to explain but I need you to go back home and don't ever come back to this town. Just stay in Houston or any other place but here."

"What about Nathan?"

Jasper hesitated and sighed, "He needs to stay with me. It's the only way you'll stay safe. As long as he stays with me, you'll be fine."

"So you want me to leave her?" Nathan asked.

"It ain't a choice," Jasper stressed looking around, "it's an order. If you want your girlfriend, or finacee now I guess, to live then you need to come with me and stick to the story I tell ya to. There's no way I can let both of ya go."

Nathan turned and put both arms around me. I knew he wanted us both to be able to go home and continue our lives together but there was no way. His pained expression brought tears to my eyes.

"Tell her goodbye now. Ya ain't ever gunna see each other again." Jasper informed us, looking around again.

My body trembled as my brain tried to comprehend what was going on. Nathan wasn't going to come home with me. I'd never see him again. This would be our final moment together. I couldn't help but break down right then and there. I clung to him and cried my heart out.

"I love you." I told him shaking against his chest. I knew one day I'd be leaving him but honestly I didn't want to. We had a connection unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I knew I was leaving, but I'd never prepared for the grief it'd cause me.

He pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to me. It was a key. He placed it in my hand and curled my fingers around it, "Go home and open that. I was gunna give it to ya the night you went on back home but I guess you'll need it now since I won't be able to see that day. I hope ya get home real safe and that when ya get back it ain't 2050 and you're like 30 or somethin'. I love you darlin'. You're the only woman I'll ever love."

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for one more kiss. He pulled back, his eyes meeting mine, and kissed me one last time on the forehead.

"Go. Before you get hurt." Jasper broke up our goodbyes.

"Thank you." I turned and looked at Jasper. Then I left.

What does it mean to live? What is life even about? I thought I knew once. I thought life was about finding happiness and being happy. I thought life was about being able to work through your struggles together. I thought life was about spending time with the one you love. Now, I thought I was wrong.

I didn't understand what happened to Jasper. Part of me didn't want to know. I worried about what he'd do to Nathan. He'd saved us from the girl he was with, so it didn't make sense for him to kill us. But then why would he let me go and keep Nathan? If he meant no harm to us, then why didn't he let us both go? Why couldn't he just let us both go?

What would I tell Elisa? I didn't figure I could tell her what had actually happened. She'd never believe me anyway. She'd think I was being rude, rubbing in the fact that her husband was gone. She'd be mad at me.

But how couldn't I tell her? My fiance was gone. He was taken by his brother who had bright red eyes like a monster. But Jasper wasn't a monster. Jasper was a gentleman just like Nathan. Maybe that's why he spared me. He knew he couldn't spare us both and he knew Nathan would rather have me saved instead. My heart sank at the thought of Nathan being dead especially at the hands of his own brother. I loved him. In the year and however many months I was here and I was with him I'd loved him. I still do love him. Part of me just couldn't believe he was gone. Jasper couldn't do something like that. Not to his own brother.

Somehow I found my way to the hotel room in which we were staying. No one was around which was good, no one needed to see me hysterically crying. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't go to the police. What would I say? My future brother in law who was insanely fast and who had red eyes took my fiance. No one would believe me. What was I going to do?

Would people think it strange that I didn't go to the police? Probably. Maybe I needed to disappear too. In fact that's exactly what I had to do. I took all the money that I had, jumped out the window and ran through the shadows towards home. The center of Houston was only a few miles from our house anyway. Running was so much harder in a dress. Did I say that already? I burst through the door and ran into what was our room. Pain and guilt flew through my veins as I looked at all the things that Nathan and I had shared. Tears pricked in my eyes but I had a job to do. I packed all my futuristic stuff and then ran around the house breaking stuff so it looked like a break in. It's more believable than what really happened. I picked up my backpack, after throwing my uniform on, and paused in the bedroom. I looked around and sighed. In the closet was a small box that required a key to be opened. I shoved the key Nathan gave me in the slot and popped it open. There was another little box with what I assumed to be my future wedding ring inside. My heart broke some more. Also inside was a letter. I put it in my bag not daring to open it now. It'd be too painful. Then there was a photo of the two of us that had been taken at Elisa's house one night, and one of all four of us. Me, Nathan, Jasper and Elisa all sat smiling and looking genuinely happy. Nathan had written on both of them. "Don't forget us darlin', we'll miss ya" was on the one of all of us and "don't ya dare forget about me little lady. I love you more than the world." was on the one of us two. I put all of it in my bag and wiped away the tears. I really wanted something of Nathan's. The ring on my finger was one thing but I wanted something else. His hat was on the hook in our closet. I took that and one of his smaller flannel shirts. I could grow into it...maybe. The hat went on my head and the shirt in my bag. In case he came back to the house because Jasper decided to let him go I wrote him a note:

Nathan,

First off if you're reading this I'm so glad you're okay. I was/am terrified that you were/are dead. I love you so much. Words cannot describe how amazing this past year has been. My only regret is that I didn't get to spend the rest of my life with you. If you're alive, which you are if you're reading this, I've gone up north to my home. My real home. Think real hard and you'll remember where it is I have faith in you. I haven't told Elisa or your parents anything. I'm sure they're worried by now. If I'm still there in a month, I'll come back and see if this note is gone. If it is then I'll search for you. If not, I'll assume the worst. I love you Nathaniel Whitlock. More than I've ever loved anyone.

Please be careful. I love you so much. You're my everything and always will be,

Zoey Wilkins (Abigail)

I set it on the table and took one final look around. My heart broke into pieces as I walked out the door and ran into the night. No one that may possibly knew me could see me so I didn't start hitching rides until I was well out of town. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. Yes, I was going to Minnesota but no one was there. My parents weren't there or Molly or anyone. I would be all alone in a strange place in a strange time. It shouldn't matter though. Being in an unfamiliar place is what I trained for. I wasn't supposed to know or meet anyone anyway.

This nice guy from Austin gave me a ride up through Missouri. He didn't ask a lot of questions and didn't except any money as a payment. I thanked God for his kindhearted spirit. The rest of the way up there was some people who'd give me rides for a few miles, just until they had to go a different direction than me. I attempted to pay all my transporters but only a few accepted it. After all it wasn't like they were going out of their way to give me a ride but I still offered because I knew that, in my time period, most people didn't pick up strangers and give them rides. Many thought my choice of clothing was odd, I had my uniform on most times except for when I'd gone into town to buy food or other things, then I wore my dresses. I tried not to express any feelings I had to my companions. Some of them asked when I had tears in my eyes but respected my decision not to talk about it. It took me about a week to get up to Minnesota. My town wasn't anything like it was in the future. My street wasn't even there yet. I found a place to stay using the money I'd gotten from home. Nathan's money.

Three months. Three months passed before I finally heard something from my necklace. Part of me was overjoyed. Part of me was upset. I prayed that I wouldn't forget Nathan on my journey home. Yes I had things to remind me of him but they wouldn't mean anything if I'd forgotten who he was.

"Are you ready Zoey?" My commander asked me for a final time.

I sighed trying to clear my head and be happy I was coming home, "Yes, sir. I'm ready."


End file.
